Manga Madness
by Bright Anarchy
Summary: Usagi's gotten herself in a real mess and she couldn't be more thrilled. (complete)
1. Ooops!

Alright, before I start this fic I should explain that almost everything I know about GW I learned from fan-fictions. I've only seen one episode. I have however read hundreds of fanfics! *grin* I suspect my representation of the characters might be a little off the TV show. And I don't own either show either.  
  
******  
  
Usagi sat at the gates of time with a stack of Gundam Wing manga. Technically, she should have been transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon and watching the time gate carefully. She was supposed to be covering for Pluto but Usagi had been sitting there for two weeks and nothing had happened yet. After the first week she'd let the transformation drop bored. She really didn't have the discipline to watch the time gate. What could possibly happen anyway?  
  
Through the swirling mists a figure was approaching. The shadowy figure had almost come to the very doorstep of time when a rather startled Usagi finally noticed. "Moon Eternal Make Up!" Usagi shouted scrambling to jump to her feet, trying to stuff the manga in her subspace pocket and strike a warning pose all in one movement. Eternal Sailor Moon klutzed out and tripped backwards into the time gate. With her head filled with nothing but Gundam Wing manga it wasn't a complete surprise that she slid off at an angle traveling not just forward or backward in time but also vaguely sideways.  
  
Pluto who had been coming to check and see how the princess had been doing guarding the gate in her absence had seen it all happen and swore.   
  
"I should have known there was no way I was going to get a real vacation!" Pluto exclaimed. "Well, I suppose I had better inform the Sailor Senshi and see if I can find what sort of trouble our princess has managed to get herself into this time..." she grumbled. "Anyone that tells me they saw this coming is going to get blasted into a new zip code!"  
  
~* GW Dimension *~  
  
Duo blinked incredulous. He wasn't seeing what he thought he was seeing. There was no way! As the middle of a battle is the worst of all times to be distracted, Duo ignored what could only be impossibility and concentrated on the Mobile Dolls.  
  
"Go Deathscythe! Whip those MD's! Show'em who's boss! YEAH DOU!" Cheered Eternal Sailor Moon excitedly. Gundam's were even cooler in real life then they were in manga. Too bad in space no one can hear you scream. Even if the screaming is excited tenshi cheerleader screaming...   
  
Duo could see the happy, excited angel routing for him with gusto but his sanity demanded he ignore the angel temporarily. He mused with a grin that only he would have a tenshi with a skirt THAT short.  
  
Usagi or rather Eternal Sailor Moon yelped and flitted out of the way as laser cannon's trained on her. Just then, Wing Zero came swooping down firing on a Leo that was dangerously near Deathscythe.   
  
"YipeS!" shrieked Usagi as she was almost caught in the crossfire. "Oooh! Cool it's Wing Zero and Heero shoot 'em, get 'em! GO GO GO!! Kick Leo butt!"  
  
Heero too saw the angel. The Zero system wasn't picking it up as a threat he noted concentrating on the battle. The Zero system picked up everything as a threat. In fact the Zero system was rather adamant about him not firing near the tenshi.  
  
Quatre was two minutes out of range still. He was just about to engage when a he was almost completely overwhelmed by a warm and innocent light. It felt like joy. It felt like friendship and love. It felt pure and beautiful. He had felt the very moment the tenshi had appeared here in space. He blinked trying to refocus on what was happening. It,.. no she was there in the midst of all of that chaos. Forgetting about everything; forgetting any sensible kind of strategy, Quatre desperately pulled at Sandrock's controls. If he did nothing right ever again he had to protect her. It was something Quatre just knew in his soul.  
  
Usagi momentarily found herself shielded from the battle by a very determined Sandrock. She watched as the last two Gundams joined in the fray. With Heavyarms and Shelong's firepower the battle slowly began to turn against OZ. It was several slow minutes before it occurred to Usagi that she really ought to do something useful. A moment later it hit her that inside every Leo was a living being who probably had family and beloved ones. Horrified with this realization she pulled out the power tier.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon concentrated on what she wanted to have happen, "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
  
A pink wave of energy lit the darkness in blinding light. When the light faded all the Mobile Dolls were gone and dust shimmered across the battle field. The Mobile Suits floated idle with only enough power left to run life support systems. The Gundams were untouched.  
  
Quatre looked down at the tenshi he had been sheltering. She was curled in a ball with her wings wrapped around her. She appeared to be unconscious. There was a glowing nimbus of silver light around her but it was fading. Quatre instinctively knew what he had to do. He pulled a space suit on hurriedly, depressurized the cockpit and took her in. He watched as her glow faded and her wings started to flicker, hoping the cabin pressure would be back at a safe level before the glowed died away completely.  
  
"Quatre what is your status?" demanded pilot 01 in a monotone.  
  
*******  
  
Bright here: So then,... Do people like this fic? Should I continue? Review if you want more. No reviews = no more writing. 


	2. A little excited are we?

Happy, Happy!! I've never had this many reviews in one day before! So in celebration here's another chapter. Sooner then expected.  
  
I did get one comment about how Usagi was a little out of character if she was of age to be Eternal Sailor Moon. You know, I do believe that person is exactly right. Usagi should be a little more mature. I'll work on it next chapter. :)  
  
  
  
Oh Yeah... I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
******  
  
~* SM Dimension *~  
  
Sailor Pluto waved her time staff, her eyes flashing with red fire. She appeared in the house she shared with the other Outers and slammed the time staff down closing the time gate behind her with bristling authority. Fuming she took a few calming breaths. The clock in the kitchen exploded with a flaming poof. She took a few more calming breaths. The VCR clock, which had been flashing 12:00 o'clock in the playful manner of all VCR clocks, meeped and set itself to the correct time. Pluto eyed it suspiciously.  
  
"I am a master of time. I don't know what she's done to herself but she's not in this time stream so if I'm going to have to manipulate the time space continuum anyway I might as well stop for a relaxing cup of tea," Setsuna stated to the empty house through clenched teeth.  
  
When Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru returned twenty minutes later Setsuna was sitting calmly drinking tea.  
  
...Except that she was henshined, and her left eyebrow was twitching.  
  
Michiru and Haruka looked at each other a knowing expression passing between them. Hotaru giggled. They knew better than to say anything and waited patiently.  
  
"Slacking, Manga, Klutzed out, Fell in, Rescue required," stated Setsuna coolly.  
  
Michiru hid a delicate chuckle. "We could just leave her there," she suggested teasing gently.  
  
Hotaru's soft smiling voice spoke up. "It would be boring around here without her to liven things up."  
  
Haruka just shook her head. "I'll call the Inners and set up a meeting."  
  
Rei ranted. "That baka! Usagi is such a complete and total irresponsible, klutz! Three weeks! All she had to do was guard the gate for three weeks! Doesn't she think of anyone but herself? Can't she keep her mind on anything for two minutes?!!"   
  
Mamoru was paying off Ami. Apparently the Mamoru, Minako, and Ami had had a bet going as to how long it would be before something disastrous if not catastrophic happened with Usagi guarding the time gates.  
  
Makoto spoke up in Usagi's defense. "She did think of someone other than herself. It was her idea to guard the gate so Setsuna could have a nice relaxing vacation. She was thinking of Setsuna."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"I was so hoping this responsibility would teach her to value patience and dedication," Luna sighed.  
  
"What are you smiling about Cape Boy?" Rei demanded of Mamoru.  
  
"She's safe. We're all still here. Tokyo's still here. I knew something had happened. She was in danger for a short while but I couldn't tell where she was or how to get to her and I was terrified, but she's fine now so I can smile because Usako meant well and we'll get her back safe and sound. I'm sure of it. Anyway, we've been getting lax. We could use something to brush up our skills a little bit," Mamoru answered.  
  
"Setsuna if you'll take me to the gates, I'll have my computer do a scan and see if I can follow Usagi's energy pattern," offered Ami.  
  
"I'll do a fire reading," offered Rei.  
  
~* GW Dimension *~  
  
Usagi yawned and opened her eyes blinking sleepily as everything came into focus. She was in a hospital like room that had no windows. She was de-henshined and dressed in her ordinary cloths. She was wearing baby blue overalls, a white daisy embroidered t-shirt and pink sneakers. Five very solemn looking boys were watching her intently.   
  
It only took her a moment to pull herself together, remember what happened and sit up with a smile of pure joy. "Hi!" she exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
The five staring boys said nothing. This was an angel in front of them. She looked like an ordinary girl right now but they all had seen her in space. Duo and Quatre shifted uncomfortably and nodded to her in greeting.  
  
Usagi's face fell.  
  
Oh no, what's wrong, what have we done, thought Trowa looking at his companions and looking at the unhappy tenshi who was frowning at them.  
  
"Aren't you going to say it?" she asked disappointed.  
  
Most of the boys looked a little worried now.  
  
"Say what?" asked Quatre. He would have said more but he had no idea what honorific was appropriate when addressing a tenshi.  
  
"Hey Babe, Omae o kosoru, Hello Miss, Weak Bakka Onna!" chirped Usagi happily "Even, 'Who are you and who do you work for' maybe."  
  
Wufei paled at the thought of ever speaking so disrespectfully to a tenshi. Heero looked like he wanted to squirm although he managed to keep his face expressionless. Quatre blushed. Duo managed a weak, "Hey Babe."  
  
Usagi squealed with glee. "Yeah!" she cheered jumping up and hugging Duo. Then jumping down and doing a happy little dance.  
  
Duo managed a genuine smile then he laughed cheerfully. Quatre too let out a relieved sigh then laughed happily.  
  
Mission; please the celestial being. "Who are you and who do you work for," stated Heero without the glare that normally accompanies those words.  
  
Usagi grinned and then shook her head in protest. "No, No you have to give me that patented Heero Yui death glare. Say it like you mean it. Do it right!" she encouraged cheerfully.  
  
That she knew his name without introductions was not even remotely a surprise. "Mission accepted," he stated. "Who are you and who do you work for?" demanded Heero attempting to glare. There was no sincerity to it.  
  
"No, no, no!" She protested happily. "The mission accepted part was great but you're suppose to pull your gun out of your spandex space and point it at me and glare and say, Who are you and who do you work for!" Usagi pulled a Gundam Wing manga out of her subspace pocket (demonstrating the whole subspace/spandex space concept) and threaten Heero playfully with the rolled up manga.  
  
The whole angelic awe thing had begun wearing off due to her cheerful and silly behavior but they all saw her pull a something out of nowhere and aim it at Heero. It had disappeared again almost as soon as it had appeared and it looked a little like a manga but we cannot forget they had seen her decimate an entire fleet of mobile dolls in a heartbeat.   
  
"Who are you and who do you work for?" demanded Heero pointing his gun at the tenshi's head and glaring.  
  
The tenshi cheered happily. "Okay, Okay, now I'll do my thing!" Usagi struck a pose and shouted "Moon Eternal Make Up!"  
  
As one the boys backed up three paces. Heero's gun was pointing at the ground.   
  
"I am the Pretty Sailor Soldier Senshi Sailor Moon! I fight for love and I fight for justice. In the name of the Moon!"  
  
Wufei, Duo and Quatre fell to their knees and bowed their heads as the angel manifested in all her glory. Trowa appeared to be in shock. Heero blinked.  
  
"No it's okay," protested Sailor Moon. She de-henshined and knelt with everyone else her expression gentle. "How about you just call me Usagi instead."  
  
"Usagi?" spoke Trowa. "Why are you here?" 


	3. Wufei's Last Straw

Bright here, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Okay, a little more silliness for everyone, onward and such! This isn't the best chapter I've ever written but hey, it's a chapter. I was having a slight brain blank problem. Also, credits and kudos to Muppets Tonight for Usagi's joke.  
  
Last time...  
  
"Usagi?" spoke Trowa. "Why are you here?"  
  
~* GW Diension *~  
  
Usagi turned a little red and giggled but of all the people there are out there, she in particular was very well acquainted with awkward questions that people didn't want the real answer to.  
  
Take for example when you happen to be sneaking back into the house at two in the morning wearing nothing but your pajamas. When mom demands, "Where have you been young lady?" if the truth is, you broke into a jewelry store to fight a demon because you're a superhero and well, it's your job. Your mom's question falls into the same category as Trowa's. Perhaps another example, your teacher asks you why you're late for school and the truth is your talking cat was scolding you about how important it is you find the moon princess so you lost track of the time. Oh, Oh! You can't forget the kind stranger that stops in the park to ask why you're crying. Do you really want to tell him, you're actually not sad? You're happy because though all of you're friends died, they got better again, and then there was the whole save the universe thing and well it was all just a little stressful and you felt like a bit of a cry?  
  
Usagi, though she had the good sense not to blurt out just any old answer, values truth, integrity and sincerity. "I don't have a good reason for being here but while I am here I will help if you let me. I am a soldier in my own way and I know some of what you face. Heavy burdens are lighter when we share them."  
  
A heavenly being has higher knowledge right? They know the secrets of the universe and all that right? Umm... I believe it would be helpful if someone explained to the pilots that Usagi wasn't that kind of angel. Oh dear, well hopefully they'll figure it out on their own.  
  
"Usagi-Tenshi, why have so many hard things happened to each of us?" asked Quatre respectfully.  
  
Usagi stopped and shrugged kind of embarrassed like. "Quatre, I've never had someone I've just met ask me a question like that."  
  
Quatre blushed and bowed his head.  
  
"Cheer-up, I'll tell you a joke. What do you get if you cross an elephant with a rhinoceros?"  
  
"I always thought an angel would be ... more solemn," Wufei whispered to Heero. Wufei looked rather like he wanted to be anywhere but here.  
  
"I don't know what do you get if you cross an elephant with a rhinoceros?" answered Quatre quietly. He was a little upset that the angel hadn't answered his question but perhaps some questions were not meant to be answered.  
  
"Eleph-ino!" No one but Usagi laughed. Usagi however burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh come on!" she protested. "El-eph-i-no. Elephant, Rhinoceros, Elephino, Hell if I know! You are all way too serious." When they still didn't laugh at her joke Usagi raspberried them, stomped back to the bed and sat down to pout.  
  
Duo smirked, then he grinned, then he full out fell to the floor laughing.  
  
"Maxwell get a hold of yourself!" Wufei snapped loosing control of his temper. "What is so funny anyway?"  
  
It is very hard to be in the same room as someone who is laughing out of control and not at least smirk yourself. Usagi smiled openly. Quatre kind of chuckled. Trowa had a slight smile on his face. Heero was itching to point his gun at Duo and try to get him to shut up but he rather suspected the tenshi would think it was just the cutest thing and that irked him a little.  
  
"She appeared in space right in front of Deathskythe, short skirt, hot babe, eleph-ino! She's MY tenshi!" declared Duo still laughing.  
  
Wufei stormed out of the room muttering. "Braided baka. Only him. Only him! Injustice..."  
  
Usagi hopped off the bed she looked up at Quatre who had a slight hurt expression on his face. Usagi kissed the tip of her finger touched the kiss to his forehead then ruffled his hair with a smile. "It'll be okay. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I only wanted you to smile. I better go apologize to Wufei." The petite tenshi then pulled the heavy infirmary door open and ran after Wufei.   
  
"This wasn't covered in my training," spoke Heero. This unfortunately only started Duo chortling again.  
  
"Will you put any of this in your report to the Doctors?" asked Trowa mildly.  
  
"Do I look like a bloody idiot?" replied Heero dryly.  
  
"I'll take that as a no," answered Trowa.  
  
They then all proceeded out of the room to follow after Duo's Tenshi.  
  
~* SM Dimension *~  
  
The dedicated Sailor Senshi were all in there own way trying to find their lost princess and bring her home. Actually most of them were. Well, everyone but one person.  
  
Setsuna was searching the time stream. All she had been able to determine was that the princess had not traveled directly forward or backward in time. Finding Usagi could prove to be very difficult.  
  
Ami was working with dedication at her computer, trying to analyze the data she'd gotten from the time gate. Right now she was trying to graph it and map out vectors and velocities. Minako looked at all the squiggles and commented wisely that it looked a little like a daisy. Ami sweatdropped. "Minako, perhaps you could go and help someone else?"  
  
Michiru was trying to use her mirror to get an image of the princess. When Minako came along with a little glass cleaner and a few squirts, the talisman mirror almost ended up broken. Michiru dropped it when Minako accidentally sprayed glass cleaner in her eyes. "I was trying to help!" Minako exclaimed as a tear-streaked Michiru ushered her out of the house.  
  
Makoto and Haruka were putting together a survival gear package. Makoto was preparing ration packs. Haruka was packing anything else they might need. When Minako broke a tent pole helping to pack the rucksack Haruka and Makoto didn't say anything. Haruka fixed the pole. When Minako accidentally stepped on the toothpaste, they cringed a bit. When Minako helpfully peeled the toothpaste covered labels off the food cans and then asked, "Which was the cat food again?" Minako found her self politely asked to help someone else.  
  
Hotaru and Mamoru were meditating, hoping for some kind of vision or feeling to guide them to the princess. Minako's helpful soothing meditation CD and mood candles weren't an entirely bad idea, until in her enthusiasm Minako accidentally set Mamoru's coat sleeve of fire.  
  
Rei had the opposite problem with Minako. She was just getting a vision: space, Eternal Sailor Moon...   
  
"Minako!" shouted Rei outraged.  
  
"You were almost burned. The fire was really..." Minako backed out. Rei looked ready to explode.  
  
"The sacred fire has burned in this temple for centuries. It's light forever kindled. It's sacred fire forever burning. I was this close to a vision!! You're worse than that Odango Atama! What ever would possess you to take a fire extinguisher to it? I AM THE SENSHI OF FIRE! BEING BURNED IS THE LAST OF MY PROBLEMS!" shrieked Rei crying helplessly at this horrible disaster.  
  
Rei's furious screaming brought her grandfather. "Rei?" tried her grandfather.  
  
"Through two world wars, thirty seven generations then poof! Minako equals no more fire."  
  
"Rei?" tried Gramps again.  
  
"What ever happened to stop, drop and roll? That's what I want to know. Jeepers, I wasn't even on fire! A little warning, Hey Rei, might be a good idea to take a step or two back..."  
  
"Rei!" tried Gramps with authority.  
  
"I was this close to a vision. It may never come back. I might never be able to have another vision again. How am I suppose to be a temple maiden when I can't even manage to keep one fire going against hurricane Minako?"  
  
"REI!" bellowed Gramps.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have several burning candles and lanterns lit from the fire that are going in other locations. Other temples have shared our fire. It's okay." He explained with a comforting hug.  
  
Rei sniffed.  
  
"You want a hug too cutie?" Gramps asked Minako with a wink.  
  
"GRAMPS!!"   
  
Minako got out of the way as Rei chased Grandpa out with a broom. Well, she thought, I've tried helping out but everyone seems a little grouchy today for some reason. With nothing better to do she went home fed Luna and Artemis then went shopping. The world heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
At the shopping mall something extremely interesting caught attention of the Senshi of Love and Unfortunate Household Accidents. This was something all the scouts would want to see! 


	4. Grinning Maguanacs

Bright here: This episode of Manga Madness contains a word I couldn't spell right if I wanted to. Maguanac. The main reason I couldn't spell this word right if I wanted is because there are two opposing schools of thought as to how the word is to be spelled. If your favorite version of the word is lacking here just so you don't feel left out I've put it in this paragraph. Maganac.   
  
PS. I still don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
~* GW Dimension *~  
  
The tenshi raced after Wufei with reckless abandon, a determined cheerful smile on her face. Whipping around the corner at full speed, there was a rather impressive sounding thud followed by a series of rolling thumps and a crash.  
  
"Whoa!" exclaimed Duo in awe after looking around the corner to see what had happened.  
  
Quatre looked stunned. "I believe this defies the laws of physics." Just how had the itty bitty little angel managed to K.O. the hulking giant Rashid?  
  
Rashid sat up blinking the stars out of his eyes. "Master Quatre?" Quatre however was distractedly starring after the tenshi.  
  
The angel in question came racing back up the stairs. Though Rashid looked like he'd been hit with a freight train, oddly enough it had been the angel that had taken the brunt of the collision. She'd gone tumbling down the stairs after careening into Rashid at full speed. She bounded back up the stairs unharmed and raced to help the large Maguanac up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I should have been looking where I was going better. Are you okay? Here, let me help you up!"  
  
Rashid looked from his young master to the small blond whirlwind that was frantically apologizing and bowing. "Young Miss, I am fine. That was a nasty tumble you took down the stairs are you sure, you are well?" Rashid climbed to his feet with assistance.  
  
Usagi giggled slightly embarrassed. "Oh a little tumble is no big deal Mr. Kurama. I'm glad you're okay. Did you know that you're even bigger in person than I imagined you'd be? You must work out a lot. I have to go. I have to apologize to Wufei. Bye! It was really nice to meet you! Except for the crashing part of course!" Smiling thrilled to have met Rashid, Usagi raced off undaunted. She paused briefly at the bottom of the stairs and waved back up cheerfully before continuing on.  
  
Duo was grinning after his angel. "Heaven help anyone who gets in her way!" he exclaimed laughing a little then resuming the pursuit. This was way more fun then he'd been expecting to have today.  
  
Heero and Trowa jogged on down the stairs. Quatre (who would for the rest of the month regret these words) stopped with a poignant expression on his face to offer a quick explanation to Rashid. "She's an angel! I have to follow." He then raced after everyone else.  
  
Rashid smiled with delight understandably misinterpreting what Quatre had meant to be a statement of fact. The young master was in love? How wonderful!  
  
Wufei went straight to the gym, unsheathed his katana and began a kata to try and cleanse his mind of the feelings of aggravation and annoyance that were surely improper directed towards a tenshi, ...even Duo's Tenshi. He had only just begun when he saw her small round face and bright blue eyes watching him. She seemed to be very interested in his kata. It was disconcerting to say the least. Wufei was accutely aware of every slight error he made but he completed the kata and bowed. The tenshi came out from around the corner and bowed back smiling like sunshine long past midnight.  
  
"I wanted to apologize. I know my appearance here is strange and sudden. My best friend Rei-chan always looses her temper with me too. She says I have no discipline and I don't know how to be serious," Usagi explained. Wufei stared back at her silently. What would you do if an angel were explaining her faults to you? "Your kata was beautiful." Usagi added cheerfully.   
  
The other four pilots came into the room at just that moment. Wufei looked over at them. It felt a little like judgement day. I never knew the four horsemen of the apocalypse were Maxwell, Yui, Barton and Winner the sometime scholar Wufei thought, shifting his weight to his other foot nervously.  
  
"Tenshi Usagi," Wufei had to stop to take a steadying breath. What he was about to do, he had never done before. Wufei straightened his already stiff posture. "I apologize for loosing my temper."  
  
No lightening struck.  
  
The tenshi had happy tears in her eyes. She bowed. "Arigato Wufei-san."  
  
Heero's pager beeped. Heero looked down at it forcing his eyes away from the spectacle before him. "We have a mission. We're to report to Preventer headquarters for a briefing," spoke Heero.  
  
"Why is everyone staring at me like that?" asked Usagi grinning widely. If you were to ask Usagi her opinion of all of this, fun was an understatement. "I know just what to do!" she exclaimed happily. "I said I'd help and I will."  
  
The pilots all looked rather pale as they made their way to the front door. Quatre vaguely wondered why every Maguanac he passed was behaving strangely. This one was winking at him; another was giving him a thumbs up, two seemed to be spying on him grinning and elbowing each other. Quatre felt an overwhelming urge to blush. And why weren't they working on the Gundams anyway? Now was not break-time.  
  
"Tenshi Usagi," spoke Quatre trying to ignore the Maguanacs. "Don't you think you might be a little out of place in the Preventer Headquarters?" He tried, voicing the concern of all the pilots.  
  
"Oh, It's not a problem!" reassured Usagi happily.  
  
Frankly not one of the pilots looked convinced.  
  
"Disquise Power! Make me," Usagi had to stop and think for a moment, "a sophisticated high ranking Preventer!" The Luna Pen did it's thing and in after the swirl of power had faded she was dressed in uniform, her hair was in a tight bun, her face looked subtly older. It was the dress uniform and she was wearing heels but she was also taller than she had been. "Oh cool, I'm tall! I wonder why?" she exclaimed.  
  
Heero, who was probably the only one who could have spotted this detail at a glance, answered automatically, "Your new height matches the minimum female height requirement for a Preventer." He was staring at her critically. The disguise was perfect. She had even managed to fix a serious expression on her face. One detail destroyed the image. Her eyes were still angelically innocent and pure. Heero looked through the closet, pulled out a pair of dark glasses, put them on her then looked to his companions for approval.   
  
Trowa shook his head in disbelief. Wufei clenched his fists trying not to say anything. Quatre looked like he might be feeling rather faint. He still felt an overwhelming need to shelter the tenshi from possible harm and as far as he was concerned there was an obvious brilliance about her that no disguise could hide. Even Duo looked at his tenshi and kind of looked dubious. "You're still a angel babe."  
  
"Come on we're moving out," insisted Usagi in a business like tone. I always wanted to say that, she thought!  
  
All five boys sweatdropped but followed. There was no way Preventer headquarters was ready for the tenshi Usagi.  
  
~* SM Dimension *~  
  
"Senshi you have to see this!" exclaimed Minako as she burst into the Outer's house where most of the Sailor Senshi were currently occupied with the rescue effort. The urgent cry got the attention of everyone in the house.  
  
"What?!" "Youma?" "What's the matter!?" several voices demanded at once.  
  
Minako triumphantly unrolled the poster she had brought with her from the shopping mall. "Tada!" she exclaimed. It was a poster of a soon to be released Gundam Wing manga guest starring Sailor Moon.  
  
The room was shocked silent for several long moments.  
  
Finally Ami spoke up. "Excuse me Minako-chan but we really don't have time for manga."  
  
"But,..." protested Minako.  
  
"This is why I hate working with the Inners," muttered Haruka under her breath.  
  
"But this news was released today!" protested Minako. "Don't you think this is just a bit too much of a coincidence?"  
  
It was Mamoru who replied. He was as polite as anyone of them could have managed to be. "Err,... no... I don't think so." 


	5. Don't pull my hair

Bright here: I have been asked to provide a voting opportunity. Actually, the reader in question was hoping for romance but I'm not so good at romance. Here's something completely different for people to state their opinion about. Who should go to the GW Dimension? Only vote if voting brings you joy. I prefer reviews.  
  
~* SM Dimension *~  
  
Ami together with Luna, Setsuna and Mamoru were building a device to try and track the energy waves of the silver crystal's passage through the time gate. Setsuna and Mamoru had come up with the design. It had taken them three days to complete it. Minako had grumbled and pouted the entire time.  
  
"If we just went to the Gundam Wing dimension not only would we find Usagi, we would also get to meet some really cute guys but will anyone listen? NooooO! Nobody listens to Minako. Instead we have to spend all our allowance on some stupid high-tech tracker. I was saving up for a new pair of shoes and I won't have money for the arcade. Stupid crystal tracker gadget!" Minako grumbled. Minako was in a door-slamming mood. It was starting to get on certain people's nerves. Ami, Setsuna and Mamoru in particular flinched every time a door slammed. The soldering of wires and delicate adjustment of parts was extremely difficult with periodic loud whams to startle the workers.  
  
"I'll talk to her," offered Makoto. The end result was, Minako's mood brightened when Makoto in frustration eventually exclaimed that the senshi would all pitch in buy her the shoes and get her a Crown milkshake every day for a week if the stupid poster thing actually turned out to have anything to do with anything.  
  
"And you'll admit I told you so?" demanded Minako sealing the bargain.  
  
"All right now that, that's settle we need to decide who's going and who's staying behind," interrupted Rei. "We can't leave this dimension unprotected while we're off gallivanting after the princess."  
  
"Gallivanting; who uses that word anyway?" pouted Minako annoyed at being interrupted.  
  
"The Outers are going. This is a threat to the princess from outside this dimension's solar system. That makes this OUR business. The Inners stay behind," declared Haruka in a commanding tone; a commanding tone that no one apparently felt like listening too.  
  
"Excuse me? We're THE princess's official guardian senshi. Guarding the princess is just a side job to you, after protecting the solar system from threats external to the solar system. You're not going. We're going!" exclaimed Rei.  
  
"The main design for the OCD is mine and if it should need adjustment I believe I am best suited to make that adjustment," Ami explained patiently.  
  
"And I'm sure as heck going! I've got a weeks worth of ice cream and a new pair of shoes riding on which dimension we'll find her in!" Minako piped up causing sweatdrops all round.  
  
"OCD?" asked Michiru raising an eyebrow.  
  
Mamoru smirked a little but had the decency to look embarrassed. "Odango Crystal Detector. Sorry. The name's kind of my fault."  
  
Hotaru burst into soft giggles.  
  
"We needed something to call it!" Mamoru exclaimed looking mortified. "The name just sort of stuck..."  
  
"The Outers are more powerful. They're going," reiterated Haruka.  
  
The resulting argument was long and loud and after an hour had degenerated to a hair pulling contested somehow. The maturity level in the room had plummeted drastically. The only thing that had been decided was that Luna and Artemis were not going.  
  
"I didn't want to go anyway," Luna skulked softly to Artemis. "I really thought they were more mature than this. I expected Setsuna and Mamoru at least would be above this sort of thing."  
  
Artemis snickered. "I think I'm going to take a picture and use it as black mail for extra catnip."  
  
"Artemis..." Luna growled.  
  
"Outers verses Inners, does anyone but me not see this as a belly button joke opportunity?" asked Artemis. He secretly loved getting Luna riled up. After that comment even the cats were going at it.  
  
~* GW dimension *~  
  
The drive to Preventer headquarters was relatively uneventful however the angel played with the cup holders the whole way there. Usagi couldn't help it. The boys were making her nervous. They kept staring at her. It must be this disguise, Usagi thought.  
  
The commissioner on duty at the parking gate let the boys in without questioning Usagi. The next step was to get past guards on duty by the hand scanner. The angel saluted another guard. She smiled happily. Saluting was a great way to say hello to new people.  
  
"Tenshi Usagi," Quatre corrected quietly. "You only salute the one's wearing hats. Wait for them to salute you first unless you are of lower rank then them."  
  
"Ooooh.. Right! Yes Sir!" Usagi whispered back straightening with a smile. "Can I salute Dou? He's wearing a ball cap."  
  
"You can salute me any day babe but technically I don't have a rank. We're considered irregular forces." As long as his angel was in a good mood, Duo was having a blast.  
  
Usagi thought about that then smiled cheerfully "We could salute each other on the count of three then rank wouldn't be an issue. One, Two, ..."  
  
Wufei snatched the hat off of Usagi's head annoyed. "There! Now don't salute anyone."   
  
Quatre watched the hand scanner as Usagi put her hand on the security pad. He inwardly cringed and waited for an alarm. The scanner blinked green as it had for Heero and Trowa and the angel entered Preventer headquarters.  
  
The briefing however was not going as smoothly. "Who is this?" Lady Une demanded of Heero.  
  
"I've been called in as a special aide Ma'am," Usagi answered for Heero.  
  
"A special aide for these boys would have been called in by me and I did no such thing," protested Lady Une suspicious. She was careful not to refer to the boys as Gundam Pilots.  
  
"It was my doing," spoke Duo deciding it looked like his angel needed a little help.  
  
"Why would you call in a special aide you don't even know the nature of why you have been brought here," replied Lady Une? She was careful not to refer to this meeting as a mission briefing. These boys had no official Preventer connection.  
  
"...elephino..." muttered Wufei darkly and sarcastically. Thankfully no one could make out what he said.  
  
"And what are you grumbling about?" demanded Lady Une really suspicious now.  
  
While Lady Une wasn't looking Usagi pocketed a souvenir Preventer Corps pen leaving a Hello Kitty pen in trade. Duo saw it and smirked. What a prank, he LOVED his angel! He had the coolest angel!  
  
"How do you know we don't know something about what you know that you're about to tell us? Tell me that?" Usagi challenged coolly.  
  
Lady Une looked the blonde critically. That sentence had made very little sense but Une figured it out. "If you know what I'm about to tell you, why did you even bother to come?" replied the quick-witted Lady Une.  
  
"We know what we know and you know what you know and that's why I'm here," Usagi replied.  
  
"Brief us for the mission. We're wasting time," stated Heero expressionlessly.  
  
"What's your name soldier?" Lady Une demanded of the girl not willing to leave this be.  
  
"Lady Une we don't have time for this," interrupted Trowa. "Just brief us."  
  
"First I want her out of here and under guard. I don't trust her," stated Une.  
  
"Do I get a tin cup to rattle against the iron bars?" asked Usagi coolly and professionally looking undaunted. Her professional demeanor was shaken a little when she added cheerfully, "This is all a big misunderstanding. Besides, if I was secretly a spy or a double agent, I would think these guys would the experts on making me spill beans, loose my cool, who are you and who do you work for!"  
  
Preventers don't think their job is fun, thought Une in frustration however, despite the fact that Usagi was unlike any high ranking Preventer Une had ever met. She did have a point. The Gundam pilots were probably the best-trained information operatives they had. Une really hoped this wasn't some adolescent joke of Duo's but she couldn't see the other pilots going along with that. Maybe this was,... Lady Une paled. Maybe this was a new pilot. The doctors had said nothing about this but the pilots were all defending her. She was young. No one would suspect this petite girl just barely old enough to be a Preventer.  
  
"Alright,... here is your mission. We have reason to suspect Oz has been producing biological weapons at this facility shown here in red. Production has already begun. We don't know the nature of the compounds they are using so first we need data on what, how much and how to safely destroy the biological weapons. If this mission were to go wrong we could end up with a horrible civilian death toll as epidemics or even plagues were set loose. We need the lab and production facilities destroyed along with all research. We need data and samples of any available antidotes. Before leaving stop by the infirmary to receive booster inoculation against know biological agents." The briefing continued. Usagi was tempted to wander off and find a snack machine. As she didn't have any change, she did her best to pay attention instead.  
  
After the stress Usagi had put the pilots through one could say they earned a little smirk in payback when they later watched the nurse chase the panic stricken tenshi around the infirmary so Usagi could get a booster shot too. Now this is justice though Wufei to himself being sure to keep a sympathetic look on his face when the tenshi came to them whimpering pathetically.  
  
"How was that worse than falling down the stairs, Tenshi Usagi," asked Quatre who was laughing a little in spite of himself.  
  
"Shut up!" Answered Usagi pouting.  
  
Wufei had the biggest grin on his face. 


	6. Two step

Bright here: Not for profit fiction provided for entertainment purposes only. I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. 

Yes I am still alive I'm just having a little brain fart and I haven't been able to think of fun story ideas. No feed back came in about who wanted whom to go on the rescue mission and meet the boys so all complaints will be ha ha ha'd!

****

~* GW Dimension *~

The upcoming mission was infiltration to start. Quatre radioed back to his desert base on a secure channel and arranged for the Gundams to be transported in secret to a warehouse near the OZ base where they could be stored until they were needed.

"This is one of those cases where mass destruction and high explosives are a little dangerous," commented Usagi in an attempt to make an intellectual observation. 

Duo snickered. "Babe mass destruction and high explosives are always dangerous." Quatre was torn between a desire to smile at the comment or admonish Duo for inappropriate humor as the potential for something horrific happening was indeed sobering.

Usagi reached back and scratched the back of her head looking a little embarrassed. "Eh heh... Well, I meant a little more dangerous," she amended.

Heero ignored the running commentary, as he was busy hacking into the personnel records at the OZ lab. He faked a record of transfer so Trowa could infiltrate the lab as a scientist. Duo planned to confiscate one of the trucks and get a look at the warehouses under the guise of a contract truck driver. Quatre had a contact in the company that had the cleaning contract for the lab and offices. He got himself hired onto the cleaning staff as a business favor to Winner Enterprises though he kept his identity secret. The hazardous biomedical waste disposal contract would be key to finding out the safe ways to dispose of the biological weapons. Heero forged an OZ information officer identification for himself and quickly disappeared.

Poor Wufei was stuck with the job of coordinating all of the incoming information from a small rented room nearby. He had a telescope, a computer and a radio. He was the backup plan and the big guns should the team need to call in a Gundam quickly. It wasn't the position as mission coordinator he had a problem with.

"Tenshi, can you stay with Wufei," pleaded Duo. Wufei's knuckles gripped around the hilt of his ancestral sword were white but he suspected it was for the best that the tenshi stay here.

The look of angelic mischief in Usagi's eyes as she obediently smiled and cheerfully glommed Wufei's arm did nothing to set Duo's mind at ease. Wufei's look of suffering stiff forbearance was priceless.

Over the next twelve hours, Heero managed to download key files back to Wufei and Wufei managed to tap into the main switchboard so he could monitor calls. As Trowa was arranging to transfer out some key lab samples, Wufei noticed the tenshi was nowhere to be found. He felt more than a little uneasy about this but Usagi had appeared out of thin air so it stood to reason she'd return there eventually right?

Usagi hummed the mission impossible theme as she sneaked from lamppost to lamppost down the street. The other pedestrians looked at her oddly. The guard from OZ watched as the blonde girl in powder blue coveralls and daisy print T-shirt dove and hid behind the mailbox smiling with the adventure of her exploit. He could hear the theme music she was humming and he grinned.

Trowa looked up from the experiment he was doing and glanced out the window. He just about dropped the test tube he was holding. There on the lawn, sat at a picnic table, with an OZ guard, having a nice picnic, laughing and smiling, inhaling food with extreme enthusiasm,... was the tenshi. 

"Dieu ont la pitié," (God have mercy) he whispered. It was an earnest plea.

"Mph, these are good sammiches!" Usagi explained to her new friend the guard. She munched away enthusiastically, oblivious to the coronary Trowa was having.

~* SM Dimension *~

"Rock Paper Scissors. It's the only way to decide this," annouced Ami. Everyone stared at Ami. This was not her usual scientifically well thought out solution. Ami blushed.

Mamoru, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, and Rei were going. Setsuna would stay at the time gate as back up. It was decided.

"NO!" protested Luna horrified. "We need someone mature here too!"

Hotaru and Minako who had been pouting at getting left behind now grinned and high-fived. Haruka and Michiru blanched. "I resent that comment Luna!" exclaimed Makoto.

"I'll stay," offered Michiru.

"How are we suppose to teleport with only three scouts and Tuxedo Mask?" asked Rei.

"It is true that I can't help with teleportation. I'll stay," conceded Mamoru.

"Michiru and I work best as a team. I'll stay," Haruka reluctantly agreed.

"Now you've only got two people going I'll go!" Minako quickly offered.

"ME TOO!"

"Okay,... lets go over this again. How did we end up sending Minako, Hotaru, Ami and Rei?" Mamoru whimpered worried about the welfare of his only love. "How on earth are they going to work together? Minako and Hotaru bring out the worst mischief in each other, Rei will only loose her cool and Ami will just get swept along! This is a disaster."

Haruka's eyebrow was twitching. "I don't know! We had everything planned then poof! Did we even agree to this?"

"I thought you'd danced the two step before," suggested Michiru with a quirky smile. "You're getting slow in you're old age; dance partners switched and you didn't even notice... Shame, shame, " she teased. It amused Michiru to no end when Haruka lost her temper.

"Sailor Pluto will keep an eye on them," Makoto reasoned. Makoto smirked to herself. At least it would be Minako stuck with any cat food they'd accidentally packed as a result of the label pealing fiasco.


	7. No more Mr Nice Guy?

Bright here: Not for profit fiction provided for entertainment purposes only. I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

I know it's been a while since I updated however I got a job and that is good. To those who have been reminding me with much pleading to update here, have fun. I hope I don't disappoint.

~* GW Dimension *~

Trowa (through some miracle of not an inch of skin or hair showing guessing) spotted Quatre who was in gloves, a surgical mask, lab goggles, and white disposable coveralls with elasticized booties and the hood up. Quatre was collecting the hazardous waste bins. Trowa discretely elbowed Quatre in the ribs to get his attention.

"Mmph Ouch! What?" came a muffled exclamation from Quatre.

Trowa nodded towards the window where Usagi sat picnicking with the OZ guard.

"Oh dear..."

"So you see," explained Usagi. "That's why I have the cough syrup with me. This place is a secret biological weapons factory and what better way to get rid of nasty things that make people sick then with something that makes people better!"

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard", the guard replied chuckling. "This is a chemical factory. They mass-produce compressed gasses. Oxygen, carbon dioxide, acetylene, hydrogen... gases like these have all sorts of uses. Some are used in hospitals to help sick people. Carbon dioxide makes your soda fizzy. Acetylene is used in welding. Some of the chemicals have to be very pure and clean. That's why you see everyone walking around in lab coats and such. If they were producing biological weapons here, that little bottle of cough syrup wouldn't do much good."

"I know," replied Usagi looking dejected but determined. "I need a bigger bottle."

The guard shook his head and laughed. "Where in the world did you get these outrageous ideas?"

Quatre who was now nearby taking a very long time "emptying" the garbage near the picnic bench held his breath waiting for the answer.

"SHHH!!!" insisted Usagi whispering too loudly to keep her secrets and pointing towards a fellow emptying garbage near them. "Ears are everywhere! He could be a soldier spy checking to make sure we're not suspicious and onto the secret weapons! Don't you get it? The chemical plant is a cover!"

The guard was turning red in the face he was laughing so hard. Quatre on the other hand was white, as was Trowa who was keeping an eye on the situation from in the lab. Trowa sent a quick email off to Heero's pager.

URGENT ANGEL IN COMPOUND, SITUATION UNSTABLE, 04 ENGAGING, 03 MONITORING.

Quatre who had accidentally spilled the garbage so he would have to pick it up piece by piece and would have a good reason to stay where he was paused to rub his heart awkwardly. His Uchuu no Kokoro 

twinged lightly teasing him with a reminder that even an OZ guard could be a good person.

Heero had now joined Trowa watching the situation with a closed expression on his face. He flipped open his laptop and plugged it into the nearest network connection. "I've been working on the security system. I'm going to trigger a routine perimeter alarm. That should see the guard called back on duty then 04 can reckon with the tenshi and we can contact 04 and evaluate the situation from there." Heero made a few quick keystrokes.

There was no audible alarm but watching Trowa saw the guard pick up his walkie-talkie. The guard called out to Quatre speaking to him briefly then jogged off. The tenshi and Quatre approached each other. Trowa saw a sudden flash of recognition from the tenshi and she and Quatre began to talk.

"I didn't compromise mission integrity or whatever," protested Usagi. "I was helping! ... and having a picnic! There's nothing wrong with a picnic."

"What about when you pointed me out and suggested I might be a spy?" questioned Quatre, slowly escorting Usagi off the base as the guard had requested.

"I didn't recognize you dressed up like that. And anyway I meant you might have been a bad spy not a good spy."

"Angel, he might have hurt you. You're lucky. He thought you were just a kid playing make believe."

Usagi pouted and stomped her foot. "Why is it that nobody ever understands the value of making friends?!" She raspberried Quatre.

Quatre stammered but didn't have anything to comment. I don't know the value of making friends wondered Quatre? He looked back towards the lab Trowa and Heero were in, wanting to protest.

Meanwhile Heero typed away at Trowa's laptop

URGENT 02, 05 MISSION UPDATE: ANGEL IN PLAY. STANDBY AT ALERT.

"Please go back to the apartment," Quatre pleaded.

"I'm going shopping instead," Usagi announced cheerfully.

Quatre smiled relieved. "Do you have any money?"

"I'll window shop."

Hoping to keep the angel occupied a little longer Quatre gave Usagi his credit card. "Go have fun."

As Usagi wandered off happily Duo pulled up in a transport. He got out and casually wandered over to Quatre. With his hand he gestured this way and that as if asking for directions. The conversation had nothing to do with directions.

"I stopped by to see if I could be of assistance getting her off the base. 01 contacted me."

They never used names while under cover. "02,... tell me? Would you say I underestimate the value of making friends?"

Duo snorted a laugh. "Can we stay focused here? What's the lowdown on the Tenshi?"

"Oh it will be fine now. She decided to go shopping so I gave her my credit card and told her to have fun."

Forgetting to maintain codenames Duo blurted out, "Quatre! What were you thinking? You handed your credit card over to a woman and told her to go have fun? Dude are you looking to keep any of those billions?" asked Duo with a laugh.

"Trillions,..." muttered Quatre. "Duo, I have 29 sisters. I know exactly how much damage one girl with a credit card can do in one day."

"Does that credit card have a limit?" asked Duo.

"No."

"What about God? Does God have a limit?" asked Duo.

"Allah knows no limit," answered Quatre.

"And you just gave an angel your credit card. Nuff said," declared Duo with a smirk.

~* GW Dimension Still*~

Minako shrieked with glee as they appeared out of the nothingness of time and space, in front of a huge decorated brick edifice, ivy grown and impressive looking. She raced past Ami, Rae and Hotaru knocking them flying and glombed an unsuspecting girl.

"Who is that and has Minako gone insane?" demanded Rae brushing herself off annoyed.

"Relena! Yeah! Baby needs a new pair of shoes!" Cheered Minako with happy glee.

"Aak," squawked Relena.

"Umm, Venus... my calculations show that you're cutting off her air supply. According to the Mercury computer she'll loose consciousness in 4.3 minutes

"Aak," repeated Relena.

"Free ice cream for a week!" cheered Venus, still hugging the stuffing out of the former Queen of the World

"Aak," repeated Relena.

"Well technically, we haven't actually found Usagi yet", corrected Ami.

"Fish toss!" exclaimed Venus finally letting Relena go. "What does the O.C.D. read? She's probably just around the corner!"

"I think you meant Pish Posh," corrected Hotaru giggling.

Relena coughed catching her breath then stood up straight with a puzzled expression on her face looking at the uniformed scouts. "Who are you and who do you work for?"

Venus burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" demanded Mars.

"Nothing," insisted Venus trying to strike a sailor pose. "We're the Sailor...giggle...Senshi! We fight for love and we fight for justice. In the name of the Moon."

"We're looking for a girl with really long blond hair and blue eyes," added Hotaru helpfully.

Sometimes in the face of the overwhelmingly bizarre the best thing to do is just go along. "Okay," answered Relena tentatively. "I'll see what I can do" Relena backed up wondering if they were talking about Dorothy. "So what are your names?"

"I'm Venus the Senshi of Love!"

"Is that why you hugged me?" asked Relena confused. Venus just giggled and let the others finish their introductions.

"Sailor Mercury, water."

"Sailor Mars, fire."

"Sailor Saturn, death and destruction. Nice to meet you."

"Is this a joke or maybe a dream?"

"When dealing with alterations of the time space continuum it is of difficult to distinguish between the realm of dreams and alternate realities however we've visiting several dream spaces on more than one occasion and the chaos factor read 3.145 each..." Ami began.

"Not a dream," Venus clarified interrupting impatiently. "Do you still have that pink limo? I would love a ride! It would be so fun. Do you keep champagne in the back? I was in a limo once and there was champagne in the back it was so cool."


	8. Fly off into the sunset

Bright: This is a little longer than some of the other bits. Have fun. Review ruthlessly.

I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. This is not for profit. 

******

"You wanted something?" Dorothy asked Relena dubiously lowering her fencing foil and looking at the short-skirted sailor girls with an eyebrow raised. Dorothy was staring at Saturn's mighty glaive.

Hotaru or rather Sailor Saturn was staring intently at Dorothy's eyebrow with wide curious eyes. Is she secretly an alien half-cockroach woman from another solar system? Who knows? This is another dimension. Oh look, she's lowering her eyebrow.

Sailor Mars who had been leading the way proudly announced them and explained. "We are the Pretty Sailor Soldiers. I am Sailor Mars. We are looking for the princess."

In the back Venus grinned and elbowed Saturn in the ribs whispering to her excitedly. "Ever read Gundam Wing Manga? Look who was fencing! "… giggle, grin…

"I've never read Manga," Saturn admitted in a whisper back.

Mars glanced back and muttered under her breath, " ... and so it begins…" Mars rubbed her temples against an oncoming headache. Behind her Venus and Saturn had taken up plastic floor hockey sticks and were in the midst of a mock fencing battle. Mercury was watching them with a shy smile as if perhaps she might not mind goofing off too if only someone were to encourage her.

Mars tapped her foot.

She cleared her throat.

Venus and Saturn paused and looked to see what she wanted.

"SENSHI BUSINESS HERE?!" Mars reminded them loudly and angrily.

"Don't blow a basket Mars," instructed Venus waving her off.

Mars turned back to Dorothy no sooner had she looked away then she hear whispering

"A tiskit, a tasket I think you mean a gasket," Saturn whispered to Venus in shushed singsong. It was always fun to guess exactly what famous saying Venus had murdered this time. Venus grinned back. Mars whipped around and glared. Mercury muffled a giggle in her hands.

"Unless we're in open battle no one can stay serious for more than five minutes. This is all that odango atama's fault," muttered Mars. "We are looking for the princess," repeated Sailor Mars.

Dorothy was open mouthed. Huge glaive here, huge glaive gone, huge glaive here again... Whoa… Dorothy looked at Relena. Relena didn't seem to have noticed. Maybe I imagined it thought Dorothy.

"I'm the princess you're looking for," declared Dorothy slowly and nobly hoping they would fall for the deception. The only princess Dorothy suspected they might be looking for was Relena. With that huge glaive these weirdo's probably didn't mean well. Dorothy's posture was stiff and wary.

"This is…" Relena began to introduce.

"Relena. My name is Relena," interrupted Dorothy stepping in front of Relena. It was a long shot. Maybe they'd buy it.

Mars knowing very little about Gundam Wing except that apparently there were five cute guys that flew around in giant robots looked confused. Hadn't Venus said the other girl was Relena? Oh yeah there was a Relena Peacecraft and a Relena Dorlian or something. Okay whatever... "So have you seen the princess?"

"I am Relena Peacecraft," Dorothy repeated. 

"Yes, Yes. It's very nice to meet you but have you seen the princess?" insisted Sailor Mars.

"I…. Am…. Relena…. Peacecraft." Dorothy repeated very slowly.

Venus was trying not to laugh. Venus was trying very hard to keep her mouth shut because it looked like Mars had very little temper left. "Mars,.. I think I should explain something."

"What?!"

"Relena is a princess. If you explain that we are looking for a different princess. Uhh…" Venus stammered trying to think of how to explain who they were looking for when Usagi had two identities.

"The White Moon Princess," Saturn helpfully offered.

"THEN WHY ARE WE BOTHERING WITH THE RELENAS?" Mars exploded.

"There's only one." Venus helpfully explained.

"You said she was Relena. I can only assume you meant Relena Dorlian as it's the only other Relena I remember you mentioning. She's Relena Peacecraft. She keeps saying it. I'm Relena Peacecraft. I'm Relena Peacecraft."

Venus tired of being spoken to in raised tones rolled her eyes and rather sarcastically snipped back. "No, no You're Sailor Mars. This is Dorothy Catalonia. This is Relena Peacecraft or Relena Dorlian."

"I think you're confused because this lady clearly keeps telling me she's Relena Peacecraft!"

"Maybe it's like invasion of the body snatchers," offered Saturn staring at Dorothy's forked eyebrows again and trying to calm Mars and Venus down. "Maybe she's from outer space."

"You said you were looking for a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes," protested Relena. "You didn't say anything about princesses until just now." She explained always wanting to play the peacemaker.

"Mars…" spoke Venus taking Mars off to the side a bit. The Sailor Scouts whispered together in one corner of the gym. Dorothy and Relena backed into the far corner of the gym. "Mars, I think maybe your looking at this the wrong way. This isn't exactly a rescue operation. Usagi-chan is fine. She just needs a way to get home. I think it would help if you started looking at this as a vacation adventure."

"She is lost. She could be hurt and we're playing hockey stick fencing and making silly jokes! She's probably terrified," protested Mars fuming.

"Nah," commented Saturn soothingly.

"I doubt it." Venus agreed with Saturn.

Mars looks to Mercury. Mercury didn't want it to seem like they were ganging up on Mars but she reluctantly shook her head. "If Sailor Moon was really and truly in trouble. Tuxedo Mask would have stopped at nothing to get to her. Sailor Saturn or you would certainly know. Neptune's Mirror would have seen something. The wind would have told Uranus. The whole reason we are having trouble finding her is she's fine."

"Don't sweat all over stuff. Stop and smell like roses," Venus cheerfully added.

"Don't sweat the small stuff! Stop and smell the roses!" Saturn called out happily.

Hotaru needs a new hobby thought Mars snappishly but she reluctantly conceded that everyone was probably right and turned around to face the Relenas in a better temper.

…Dorothy and Relena however, had snuck out the window.

"Why exactly did you think telling a bunch of girls in strange costumes, toting weapons how to find me was a good idea?" Dorothy asked Relena.

"Why did you keep telling them you were me?" retorted Relena straightening her clothes and pulling twigs out of her hair. They had lowered themselves out of the window and ended up falling in a bush.

"I was trying to protect you!" Dorothy pulled her fencing foil out of the bushes with a scowl.

Relena was for a moment a little embarrassed. "Venus hugged me!" She exclaimed having been flustered by the entire turn of events.

~* Back with the boys*~

Duo frowned a little. "I wonder where my Tenshi's gone off too? It's getting rather late."

The boys were sitting on the floor of the safe house going through photographs and files. Duo was paying a distinct lack of attention.

"The pressurized containers here and here are a problem. If we use explosives there is the potential for a loss of containment," Heero pointed out.

"I've thought of that. We'll lay a ring of fire fed with a slow burn accelerant to incinerate debris. We need a minimum firestorm temperature of… just a moment… Trowa do you have the stats on the pressurized containers?" Trowa ruffled through his papers silently while Quatre continued. "Wufei did the calculations but Duo can you double check them? He's concerned there won't be enough oxygen to maintain the fire long enough." Wufei nodded sternly and passed his calculations over to Duo. "Also I think we should leave the alarms here and here enabled, but disable these others. The emergency procedures for the facility actually minimize the risk of hazardous material releases so we want people reacting…"

"Quatre lay off for a minute will you," huffed Duo. "I think it's dinner time. I don't think well on an empty stomach and I want to know where the Tenshi is."

Quatre blinked a few times then pulled out his cell phone and put in a call to Winner Banking. "Hello, can you put me through to Miss Williamson in credit transactions. This is Quatre Reberba Winner."

Wufei smirked. He could just picture people scrambling on the other end. Quatre went into a bank with him once. Wufei had been having trouble with an instant teller. Winner had been ignored for exactly 28 seconds before the bank manager pale and wide eyed was at his side. All Quatre had done was quietly enter the bank and stand out of the way looking like maybe he might be considering needing help. Wufei suspected the prominently displayed promotional picture of Quatre and the late Master Winner in the midst of a ribbon cutting ceremony for a new hospital may have had something to do with the prompt and grovelling service. The caption had read, "_WINNER INCORPORATED EVERYONE'S A WINNER WHEN COMMUNITIES CARE._"

"Can I please have the address of the last transaction on my personal credit card."

"Well?" asked Duo eagerly.

"South Sakura Mall, Shoe Shoe 4 U, ten minutes ago," answered Quatre with a grin.

Duo and Heero went to retrieve the angel. Heero went quite simply because he didn't want Duo or the angel driving his car. I wonder if there's a hell for people who won't let angels drive their cars, wondered Heero feeling oddly surreal about the entire situation. At the lights on 32nd Street he paused in his focused driving to glare at Duo who had been flipping from radio station to radio station from the moment he got in the car. "Play with the cup holders. It's less annoying," Heero announced conversationally.

Duo was confused. He couldn't figure out whether Heero was in a good mood or very angry. "Heero? Are you okay?" asked Duo.

"Hn," Heero replied noncommittally while glaring at traffic.

"Uh … Good," replied Duo cautiously.

They pulled into the mall moments later. It wasn't hard to find the angel. She was laden down with packages to the point where she could no longer see. The result was something of a spectacle. Heero spotted her half the mall away and stopped in his tracks to watch, curious. She would go five steps, collide with someone, the packages would go flying, the tenshi would bow and apologize, the individual she had collided with would apologize and there would be much scrambling to pick up packages invariably one or two of the packages would get mixed up between the two people and Usagi would end up dropping everything again trying to sort out whose packages belonged to whom, she would finally get herself sorted out and the cycle would start again five to ten steps later. What Heero noticed in particular was that rather than walking off in an angry huff invariably the people the tenshi had collided with would walk off looking amused, smiling and generally more cheerful then before the collision.

"Heero, why are you just standing there? Come on! She's right over there and it looks like she could use a hand," urged Duo looking at Heero oddly.

"I want to time how long it takes her to get here," commented Heero starring at her with open curiosity.

Though Heero's comment had been delivered in his usual monotone the open curiosity an almost recklessly liberated emotion showed on Heero's face. Duo took a step or two back.

"Heero? Wouldn't it be kind of mean to just stand here and watch her struggle?" Duo asked.

"I'm not mean." Heero analytically replied. He went forward then to help the Tenshi with her packages.

Duo was worried. After Heero had apparently decided that he wasn't mean he had… he had started to smile, … almost playfully.

They got all the packages to the car. The bizarre thing was, when the packages wouldn't all fit, as long as the angel was packing the extras seemed to keep disappearing into the car. Heero was taking it all in stride. He seemed to be thoroughly …entertained. He grinned as he kept handing Usagi extra packages, and watching them disappear into the car. It was creeping Duo out.

"All packed?" Asked Heero cheerfully when it was obvious that they were. Heero held the door open for Usagi then went around to the other side of the car and got behind the wheel. Duo was silent and wary.

Heero pulled out of the parking lot like a formula one racer. Duo and the Tenshi held on for dear life. With the pedal to the floor, weaving in and out of traffic Heero racing along smiling openly. He didn't bother returning to the safe house but headed down towards the seashore. Eventually pulling to a squealing stop at a cliff with a beautiful sunset view. Duo and Usagi scrambled out of the car as fast as they could.

Usagi grabbed a tree. Duo on his hands and knees grabbed the grass. Being stopped was good. "Hee, hee, heh… uh Heero?" whimpered Duo. "Are you trying to kill us?" The angel looked like she might be crying with relief.

"Oh this is a dream," announced Heero matter-o-factly. "That was fun. Now I'm going to fly off into the sunset."

Duo and Usagi tackled Heero just as he spread his arms at the cliffs edge.

"Urphm."

"Heero?" spoke Usagi. "Speaking as someone who occasionally has wings, may I offer a piece of advice taken directly from personal experience?"

"Okay," answered Heero looking a little disappointed.

"It's always best to practice flight from jumping up rather than from jumping down. If you jump up and everything doesn't go quite the way you were expecting it hurts rather less than, well… than a fall like that." Usagi flicked a pebble and they all watched it tumble down and down and down.

"That's good advice," Duo agreed solemnly unwilling to unpin Heero from where they had tackled him until they'd sorted this out a little better.

******

References: 

Don't blow a gasket – colloquialism meaning, "don't loose your temper"

A Tisket, A Tasket - children's rhyming song about a love letter in a green and yellow basket. 


	9. Nerf bat in a glass case

Bright Anarchy says: This work is not for profit. I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Seriously folks, this chapter came out a little more serious than I like but hey it's a chapter. I hope I don't alienate anyone too much. I don't have a beta reader so please review ruthlessly and I will make corrections with in 24 hours.   
  
~ * ~  
  
Heero, Usagi and Duo sat on the beach. "Frankly Heero, I can see why you would think you were dreaming," spoke Duo skipping a stone into the water. "Usagi, I mean no offense whatsoever but well, … you are kind of unbelievable. All of a sudden you appear in the middle of space wearing a sailor umm," Duo stopped short he'd been about to say that the outfit looked like something a kinky hooker would wear. Good grief that would have gotten him in trouble.  
  
"A Japanese school girl's uniform with a shortened skirt," supplied Heero quietly.  
  
"No kidding?" Duo replied surprised.  
  
Heero nodded silently still starring off into the ocean's waves.  
  
"Okay…" Duo mused. "Well, then you annihilate an entire enemy fleet leaving everyone unhurt. Then you're an ordinary girl. Oh and stuff keeps appearing and disappearing around you! Poof you transform into a Preventer on a whim."  
  
Usagi laughed kind of embarrassed like.  
  
"You make people smile," Heero added. "Now a days people don't smile. You made friends with an OZ guard. He may not have known he was an OZ guard but he was a guard and he was working for OZ. I wonder if I have a fever. This dream is not like any dream I've had before."  
  
"You're not dreaming!" Usagi insisted. "Pinch yourself. If you're dreaming you won't feel it."  
  
Heero shook his head. "That's a myth. You can feel pain while your dreaming, I dream of pain all the time. I hope I remember this when I wake up. This is a good dream. The sunset is pretty.  
  
"Have you ever smelled anything in a dream?" asked Duo. The seashore smells like salt and fish."  
  
"Hn," Heero replied.  
  
"What does that mean," asked Usagi? She poked Heero to get him to talk.  
  
"I've smelled blood in dreams," Heero admitted reluctantly.  
  
Usagi smiled gently and shook her finger at Heero as if to scold him lightly for dwelling on dark things, then she offered a cheerful alternative dream focus. "Have you ever had a good Oyaka Domburi with Miso Soup on the side and maybe some Gyoza Dumplings in a dream?" Usagi's grin at the mention of food was so genuine Heero almost smiled.  
  
"Usagi stop it! You're making me hungry," protested Duo.  
  
"Ah but have you ever been hungry in a dream?" demanded Usagi triumphantly.  
  
"I suppose not," Heero conceded reluctantly.  
  
"Food let's get some!" cheered Usagi taking off down the beach back towards the car.  
  
The trio arrived back at the temporary base of operations a little while later, laden with packages and take out from a local Japanese restaurant.  
  
"Arigato Quatre-san," spoke Usagi with a smile handing Quatre back his credit card. "Let me show you what I bought!"  
  
"You had fun," Quatre commented with a smile. The tenshi was beaming cheerfully.  
  
Heero put down the packages he was carrying and gave a little jump. He looked kind of disappointed.   
  
"Wing has wings," Usagi reminded him.  
  
"Hn…" Heero gave another discrete little jump  
  
"Yui what is WRONG with you?!" demanded Wufei.  
  
"His foot's asleep!" Usagi blurted out.  
  
Duo looked like he wanted to say something but the angel glared at him. Duo frowned stubbornly. No angel of his was telling lies and getting away with it. With a cheeky grin Duo spoke, "Would you believe he's trying to fly?"  
  
"My foot falls asleep when I do a lot of driving too," commented Trowa derailing Duo. He was currently stirring a bowl of Miso soup and looked at it with interest rather than looking up at Duo or Heero.  
  
Usagi happily searched through her packages. "I got something for each of you. Trowa I got you a scarf! I figured since you like turtlenecks so much you must be one of those people with a cold neck."  
  
Trowa silently put down the soup and dutifully took the scarf putting it on.  
  
"Suck up," mouthed Duo teasing playfully.  
  
Trowa gave Duo the ghost of a smile but said nothing returning to his soup.  
  
"Wufei, I bought you a Nerf bat well actually it's for you and Duo. Oh I got you something else, just a moment."  
  
"A Nerf bat?" asked Wufei stiff backed and uncertain. The angel was giving him a Nerf bat? It was a heavenly gift but,… a Nerf bat? Wufei pictured a future son or daughter looking up to him with the respect that it was proper for one's children to show their parents and asking why he had a Nerf bat in a glass case. A Nerf bat a gift from heaven?  
  
"Eh…."   
  
Heero hopped.   
  
Wufei made a noise a little like a toad being squashed.  
  
"Ah here it is!" declared Usagi she held out an antique camera. "I got you three rolls of black and white film too, Oh, and a photo album. And these bags are filled with all the things you need to develop your own film."  
  
Wufei took the camera looking at it perplexed. Usagi was looking at him hopefully. He looked at her confused.  
  
"You can take pictures of all your important people. These pictures don't use a computer so they can't fall into the wrong hands especially if you develop them yourself. The guy at the store said shooting and developing your own pictures is an art form. You seem like a serious person who would appreciate art."  
  
"My important people?" asked Wufei tentatively picking up the photo album and flipping through it. What a thoughtful gift. So often Wufei felt alone having tragically lost a wife and clan. His fellow pilots, Sally, Une and his fellow Preventors, there were important people in his life, good important people. Wufei bowed solemnly to the golden haired tenshi.  
  
"Group Hug!" shouted Duo cheerfully.   
  
"Baka!" Wufei grabbing for his katana only to find himself presented again with the Nerf bat. Wufei grinned,…ah… Nerf bat! No holding back!  
  
Heero got black jeans. Apparently Usagi was concerned his knees would be cold always wearing spandex shorts. The jeans had lycra in them so they were easier to move in then regular jeans. Usagi had also gotten him a troll. The odd little toy had fluorescent blue hair that suck up and a blue plastic gem in it's belly button.   
  
"Same hair style!" Usagi teased with a grin. "Besides, I think it's cute and everyone needs a few pointless toys."  
  
Duo ended up with cowboy boots and a key chain that spouted off cheesy Elvis quotes.  
  
"Quatre, I got you some nice white shirts. When my Mamoru went to study in America he found you have to be careful with pink shirts and Americans.  
  
Quatre was thoroughly clueless and looked to Duo who having an American heritage might know what the tenshi was talking about.  
  
"What? It's no problem. You're gay right?" Duo stated. He pushed a random button on the keychain.   
  
A HUNK, A HUNK OF BURN'N LOVE! "Cool stuff Usagi, thanks!"  
  
Quatre looking thoroughly mortified blushed crimson shook his head no and grabbed the white shirt scurrying off into a back room to change.  
  
Usagi looked at Duo crossly then smiled sweetly at Wufei. "May I please borrow your new gift. Duo-san was not very nice to Quatre."  
  
Heero's pager went. He was being recalled to Sank. Apparently there had been some wackos with weapons looking for the princess. "You're to finish up here then join me," Heero spoke expressionlessly.  
  
Duo looked disappointed. The preventor phone call seemed to have finally convinced Heero he wasn't dreaming. Duo didn't even wince as Usagi bapped him on the head again.  
  
"Nani? What's wrong," asked Usagi.  
  
"For a few hours there he let himself have fun," mumbled Duo. "It was kind of scary but I liked it."  
  
"As his friend, it's your important job to make sure he doesn't forget his dreams," advised Usagi. "Without dreams there is no reason to fight for we are already defeated."  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
The senshi left the gym following the OCD as it beeped the way towards Usagi. The girls at the Peacecraft Academy looked at them sympathetically.  
  
"See," one girl spoke to her boyfriend. "I told you. It's not just the uniforms here. All school uniforms are horrible."  
  
Her boyfriend nodded distractedly. He was looking at the short skirts and hoping for the wind to pick up just a little more.  
  
"That's why I'm going to make out a petition for the uniform to be changed to pants," the girl continued.  
  
"Yes," the boy agreed distractedly. "Panties would be nice." He was promptly walloped with a purse. He turned bright red and stammered an apology when he realized what he'd said.  
  
"I think we should de-henshin," suggested Hotaru who had noticed the attention they were getting. As soon as they were out of sight, they did.  
  
They had been wandering about for hours when Rei asked a very good question. "Is there any reason we haven't tried the communicator? If we're in the right dimension in theory it should work shouldn't it."  
  
There were exhausted glares from every direction. "Smarty pants!" snapped Minako. "That suggestion would have been helpful Oh, a couple of hours ago?! I'm starving. I'm tired."  
  
"Please let's not fight. We all should have thought of it. Let's just try the communicator," Ami interrupted.  
  
Rei stuck her tongue out at Minako grouchily. They engaged in a short but satisfying tongue war. Hotaru giggled.  
  
Usagi picked up.  
  
"Where are you?" demanded Rei snatching the communicator out of Ami's hands.  
  
"I dunno, but there's some really cute boys here I think you'll like to meet,"  
  
Usagi replied with a wink.  
  
Usagi heard stereophonic BAKA's ! yelled as Rei yelled at her and Wufei yelled at Duo both at once. Usagi looked over her shoulder at the display. "Oh my, they're just like us," she commented sweatdropping. "I knew I could count on you to find me and bring me home so I wasn't even scared. Thank you."  
  
Rei's eyes softened. "Of course we'd come get you Odango Attama."  
  
"I've got a lock on her we can teleport now," interrupted Ami.  
  
"WAIT!" exclaimed Usagi. "The cute boys behave badly when surprised!" 


	10. Happy Sauce

This work is not for profit. Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing are neither my creation nor my intellectual property.  
  
Err.. Bright is having trouble coming up with ideas. I hate to admit it but this story was started without a plan. Whaaa!! I know it's sad! Everybody needs a plan! .... Whimper....  
  
~ *~  
  
"SAILOR TELEPORT!"  
  
Usagi stood holding out her hands out to the boys in a placating gesture with a cheesy pleading grin on her face. "Ah,.. " She tried to quickly and frantically explain. "Eer, um... No guns. Nice, be nice!" Usagi sputtered unable to think up quickly exactly how to explain all this  
  
"Usagi?" questioned Duo wondering what had the angel suddenly frantic. She held out her hands as if to hold them back from something and was looking about expectantly.  
  
"Tenshi Usagi?" queried Quatre concerned.  
  
There was a rush of light, sound, color and wind and when the dust settled four out of the five Gundam pilots had guns pointed at a circle of girls who had just materialized in the middle of the room. Usagi was so nervous she was giggling. Ironically it was only Heero who had gone nowhere near his gun.  
  
"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"  
  
"VENUS LOVELY CHAIN!"  
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"  
  
"Silence Wall."  
  
Three shots fired and Duo swore.  
  
Heero wondered to himself if he was the only on who had heard the angel say no guns. True to his nature, he stood stoically still but infinitely alert, ignoring the freezing cold mist that obscured the room and keeping his attention focused on the tenshi. She had at once leapt between the girls who had just appeared and the other pilots.   
  
Quite simply, Heero wasn't about to disobey an Angel who had given what was obviously a direct order.   
  
(In case anyone was wondering yes his knees were warmer.)  
  
Succubus demons perhaps? ... One carrying a huge glaive, the others attacking with chains, fire and obscuring mists were, something it was probably best to leave in the Angel's hands.  
  
"STOP!" Shouted a desperate Usagi. A beam of golden blinding light shot from a crescent moon that suddenly appeared on her forehead and well, everyone stopped. Usagi still in ordinary clothes panted looking annoyed and flustered.  
  
"Rei-chan I told you to wait! I told you the cute boys react badly when surprised. REEII you didn't waaaiittt!" The tenshi whined pathetically.  
  
The mists, which had burned mostly away in the blaze of golden light slowly, cleared to reveal: Duo on the floor curled around a badly burned hand, Trowa wrapped in chains at a blond demon's feet, a shimmering barrier dividing the room, Wufie nerf bat in hand reaching for his sword (he had accidentally grabbed the nerf bat rather than his sword when his gun had turned to ice and flown from his hand) and Quatre who, though still holding his gun, after the first shot had taken cover behind the couch rather than shoot blindly into the mist.  
  
Usagi, had been grazed by a ricocheting bullet but she didn't seem to have noticed yet. The demon girl with long black almost purple hair had noticed.  
  
"You shoot innocent girls! I Sailor Mars will punish you!"  
  
"Ricochet," Heero stated attracting nine pairs of eyes.  
  
Shock and adrenaline can be powerful influences. It was several moments after she'd been shot that Usagi noticed. She looked at her arm surprised. A few more moments passed then all of a sudden she stared to wail extravagantly.  
  
Everyone but Trowa who was confined in golden chains put their hands to their ears.  
  
"I promise Lord, if it was me, I won't ever shoot an Angel again," whimpered Duo.  
  
"Allah be merciful." The decibels were so overwhelming Quatre dropped his gun covering his ears  
  
The demon girls had covered their ears as well.   
  
Trowa was freed when the lovely chain was dropped. Numb to the noise already, Trowa crawled over to the aid kit then went back to the angel and injected her with the first strong painkiller he could find and began tending the injury. More careful examination showed it would need maybe two, three stitches.  
  
~ The SM Dimension ~  
  
Mamoru doubled over feeling the urge to transform for a brief moment before it passed. He looked rather green. "Usako," he whispered worriedly. Haruka stared at him hard.  
  
"What just happened?" Haruka demanded.  
  
"I'm not sure but I don't want to wait here for someone to tell me what's going on," he answered.  
  
~ GW Dimension ~  
  
Usagi fell reluctantly quiet, sniffing dramatically. "Domo arigoto Trowa." She mumbled to him dopily as the painkiller took affect then hugged him fuzzily and fell asleep in his lap. Trowa looked down at her. He put an arm around her awkwardly protective.  
  
"I am Sailor Saturn. I am one of her guardians." Saturn explained to Trowa. "Let me heal her."  
  
Trowa lifted Usagi into his arms retreating a little with her and eyeing Saturn's glaive.   
  
Mercury activated her visor and was diagnosing Usagi from across the room. "She is fine." Mercury spoke quietly sounding immensely relieved. "We're her friends. We're here to bring her home."  
  
"Ladies, gentlemen perhaps for everyone's peace of mind it would be best if we just waited to see what she has to say when she wakes up," suggested Quatre. His ivory handled gun had been discretely tucked away.  
  
By unspoken agreement no one, neither Sailor Senshi, nor Gundam Pilot save Trowa approached Usagi. The pilots stayed on one side of the room the senshi on the other. Trowa kicked the aid kit towards Duo. Wufei helped him tend his burned hand.  
  
Heero, who had yet to go near a weapon, was being treated with a little less suspicion. He was allowed to retrieve a blanket for Usagi and toss it to Trowa.  
  
Lady Une is going to want to know the details of my delay reporting to Relena's Security detail thought Heero. He carefully analyzed the situation while silently looking from the demons, to his fellow pilots, to the Tenshi cradled in Trowa's arms.  
  
They sat half hour or so in silence then Heero spoke. "They attacked the guns."  
  
"Pardon?" asked Quatre looking for Heero to explain himself.  
  
"The Tenshi said 'No Guns'. They didn't attack us. They attacked the guns," Heero explained.  
  
"Fire, chains, look at that Glaive... They are demons," protested Wufei.  
  
Duo swore. "Take a look at my hand and tell me they're not demons!"  
  
"Well why did you have guns anyway?" demanded Mars defensively beginning to suspect more and more that the boys had been trying to defend Usagi.  
  
"Haven't you heard anything about the right to bear arms?" demanded Duo who was in enough pain that sarcasm was all that was left of his sense of humor.  
  
"The right to bear arms and the right to point them at people are two different things," snapped Rei defensively. "We're not demons!"  
  
"I want to show you something." Heero slowly and deliberately took out his Preventer Badge and slid it over to the far side of the room.  
  
Sailor Mercury scanned it, then warily picked it up. "Mars,... this looks like some kind of police badge. We did just appear out of nowhere."  
  
"I think we should finish introductions," suggested Sailor Venus. "I am the Pretty Soldier Sailor Venus. In the name of Love and Venus I will right wrongs and triumph over evil."  
  
"I am Sailor Mars Senshi of Fire and Spirit. If you hurt that girl I will punish you."  
  
"I am Sailor Saturn." Saturn who still had her glaive pointed towards the boys did not elaborated more than that.  
  
"Sailor Mercury, Senshi of Water," spoke Mercury apologetically. It sounded as if she had decided this was all a mistake and she was merely waiting for Usagi to wake and put it right.  
  
"Nanashi," spoke Trowa so tonelessly that it was impossible to tell whether he meant his name to be Nanashi, which means 'no name' or whether he was simply denying them a name.  
  
"Quatre Reberba Winner," spoke the blonde behind the couch. He too sounded apologetic. Quatre's eyes unfocused slightly as he turned his empathic attention to the tenshi to reassure himself she was truly alright.  
  
"Heero Yui," spoke Heero pronouncing his name the way it was spelled out on his Preventor's badge.  
  
"Onna my name's my own business," spoke Wufei sharply.  
  
"Just call me Shinigami," snapped Duo glaring.  
  
Sailor Saturn the small, dark haired, pale skinned one, with her costume trimmed in dark purple and black, gave Duo a slight dark smile with a flicker of humor in her eyes. Duo frankly didn't like it at all.  
  
Heero fought to keep from squirming as his pager, which was set to vibrate, went off again. Baka pager!   
  
Une and Relena would just have to wait until this stand off was resolved.  
  
Quatre began quite suddenly to laugh like a drunk hyena. He grinned stupidly and covered his mouth surprised at himself and horribly embarrassed. "Guys!" he announced quite suddenly. "Why don't we all go out for ice cream!" Quatre giggled.   
  
Everyone stared at him like he'd grown a third head.  
  
"He's possessed," Duo whispered worriedly.  
  
"Come on! Oh girl friends! You have to see what I got for you shopping! Shopping, shopping, shopping! CHARGE IT! It was so fun!" Quatre exclaimed clasping his hands together and giving a little twirl of glee while everyone looked on horrified.  
  
If the eyes are the windows of the soul Quatre's seemed a little panicked.  
  
Sailor Mars began to chant a prayer.  
  
"What ever your doing daemon leave him alone!" Insisted Wufei clasping a hand around his sword.  
  
Mars and Wufei locked eyes staring and fuming.  
  
Trowa looking at Quatre then down at the angel sleeping in his lap. Trowa then did something quite unexpected. He shoulders started to shake, at first it seemed there was something wrong with him but it soon became clear that he was in fact laughing. Eventually he gave up and just laughed out loud. Heero too seemed to have clued in and smirked ever so slightly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Demanded Wufei and Mars in perfect irate unison.  
  
Quatre was laughing too although it didn't seem he got the joke.  
  
Trowa sobered and spoke quietly. "Empathy, drugged angel."  
  
Quatre still didn't get the joke. He staggered and fell down. "Ooops I forgot about those feet." He started scolding gravity for being a law rather than a suggestion. He was altogether a rather sickening mix of himself, Usagi and mind bending drugs.  
  
"I don't think I'm quite as eager as I was a moment ago for Usagi to wake up." Commented Sailor Mercury. 


	11. Return to Sender

Bright Anarchy here: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing ect...  
  
One reviewer mentioned I was having a plot problem so I've tried to tidy up the plot a little.  
  
Before you ask, Kapuskasing is a small town in Canada. In truth it is rather too small for a differentiation between Northern Kapuskasing and Southern Kapuskasing to be appropriate. It is decidedly more remote from Japan than Timbuktu in West Africa (a popular location for superheroes to blast enemies too). Timbuktu is used in North America as a colloquial reference the farthest, most obscure corner of the planet.   
  
Eg. As a small child when I was particularly unhappy, perhaps with being denied a cookie before dinner or some other great injustice, I would on occasion threaten to run away to Timbuktu. Thankfully the horrifically daunting prospect of crossing the street by myself saved me the airfare because, as a Dorothy completely unrelated to Gundam Wing once pointed out, "There's no place like home."   
  
~ * ~  
  
"Sailor Venus," spoke Mars. She was still ready to blast the first freak to look at gun sideways, blast them from here to Northern Kapuskasing. "These boys wouldn't happen to be familiar in anyway?" Minako read the stupid Manga. Sharing a little information would be helpful thought Rei hotly sarcastic.  
  
"I know who they are," returned Sailor Venus cautiously. "We shouldn't hurt them but to be honest I'm not sure they won't try to hurt us unless we can prove ourselves. They are the heroes here if that helps." Now, despite some peoples opinion of her Venus wasn't a complete idiot. It is a generally accepted reality that no matter how boy crazy you are, no matter how wonderful a boy is, when he is pointing a loaded gun at you it tends to distract from fantasies about ... having him over to tea with your parents. Venus was a big fan but she didn't have a death wish. She was on guard. There was however, still a tiny corner of her mind that was considering if she might perhaps get away with a quick little Heero glomb. After all, he didn't shoot Relena when she did it. Quatre was unconscious so he couldn't shoot her right? Darn it, the boy just looks snuggly. Err perhaps not Duo he looks a little annoyed... maybe Trowa. Oh a kiss would be nice, ...right under that mysterious bang. Wufei rhythms with studdly; It just has too. It's tough to be a soldier of love.  
  
Quatre was just starting to come around. Heero had been permitted to assist him in breaking the empathic link. The Senshi had been rather unprepared for Heero's version of assistance which had consisted of a rather exhuberantly delivered right hook. Heero was now chained to the wall with a magical golden lovely chain. Quatre was sporting a black eye. Quatre looked over where Heero was chained to the wall and sighed resignedly. "Heero..."  
  
Heero nodded in acknowledgement as if to say no need to thank me. He was not even attempting to struggle against confinement. In any case, no one was going anywhere until the angel woke up.  
  
"These are treasured friends of Usagi," spoke Quatre soberly. "They are loyal loving protectors not demons," Quatre explained focusing mostly on Duo who had been hurt and who would be the most difficult to convince.  
  
"What about the fire, chains and weapon?" demanded Duo.   
  
Sailor Venus trusting in what she knew about the Gundam Pilots cautiously released Heero frowning at him once. "Next time, try a splash of cold water to bring a friend to their senses," Venus suggested.  
  
She isn't the one to be preaching thought Mars. When you remember 'stop, drop and roll' start lecturing others about overreacting she thought, saying nothing.  
  
Between Quatre, Sailor Venus who were both genuinely convinced of everyone's good intentions and Heero and Ami who were prepared to be tactically analytical, the stale mate was soon diffused, although Duo was rather hard to convince. Quatre wanted to damage Duo's new toy by the time it was settled.  
  
Duo with his back against the wall and glaring had kept hitting the same button over and over again.  
  
Quatre was sick and tried of hearing Elvis exclaim.  
  
'YOU'RE THE DEVIL IN DISGUISE!'  
  
'YOU'RE THE DEVIL IN DISGUISE!'  
  
'YOU'RE THE DEVIL IN DISGUISE!'  
  
'YOU'RE THE DEVIL IN DISGUISE!'  
  
'YOU'RE THE DEVIL IN DISGUISE!'  
  
By the time Usagi opened her eyes, even Duo was no longer on edge. His hand had been healed. Usagi's slight injury had also been taken care of thanks to Saturn. Something big such as a broken leg would have been a different matter but a burned hand and a slight bullet graze were no problem. Saturn had been a little uncertain about that Quatre fellow after his performance and he was still sporting a black eye.  
  
"I'm hungry!" announced Usagi too cheerfully. She then proceeded to stagger dizzily over to Venus and exclaim too loudly. "WUFEI LOOKS SEXY IN GI PANTS!"  
  
Wufei looked mortified.   
  
'A HUNK, A HUNK OF BURNING LOVE,' squawked a slightly electronic sounding elvis.  
  
Wufei glared daggers at Duo who was smirking. Stupid Angel! Stupid Elvis key chain!  
  
"Kitty-kun what happened to you eye?" exclaimed Usagi a moment later wobbling over to Quatre, horrified.   
  
Quatre looked like he wanted a rock to crawl under. "It is nothing." He mumbled wanting to forget his performance rather than describe it.  
  
Usagi laughed much like a baboon might, then grinned slyly gesturing to Sailor Mars. "Rei-chan gave a hentai a black eye when he commented on her panties when she was fighting as Mars!"  
  
Quatre turned crimson and sputtered. "I err, no."  
  
Sailor Mars slapped a hand over Usagi's mouth trying to shut her up. "Ixnay on the eiray Usagi!" she snapped in an urgent whisper.  
  
The moment Mars took her hand away, a still dopey Usagi felt it necessary to demand loudly "What?! I don't get it! Re-mrumph..." Sailor Mars put her hand back over Usagi's mouth. Neither Wufie nor Quatre looked like they minded.  
  
"She said, 'Nix on the Rei,'" offered Trowa quietly trying to placate Usagi who didn't like being shut up.  
  
"Trowa! " Duo commented to Quatre. Duo had relaxed a lot when Usagi opened her eyes. "He never usually offers information like this. And you should have seen how fast he was modeling that scarf for her. Tsk, tsk,... I wonder if somebody has a crush on my angel?"  
  
'ARE YOU LONESOME TONIGHT?', chimed the key chain.  
  
Unfortunately it was a lot harder than that to embarrass Trowa. Duo rather disappointed tried another button. "LOVE ME TENDER," Trowa was no fun to tease he didn't get riled at all. Duo pouted at the lack of reaction. "DON'T BE CRUEL."  
  
Quatre snatched the key chain from Duo and launched it out the window with extreme enthusiasm.  
  
Usagi giggled. "Ha, ha... The key chain lasted longer than I thought it would. I thought Wufei would be the one to do that. Hee hee hee..."  
  
Quatre and Wufei exchanged glances. Quatre hunched his shoulders a little feeling bad until Wufei gave him the ghost of a smile. It was funny. Wufei wondered a little why he wasn't angry about the angel giving Duo the key chain when she knew it annoy them so much it would be destroyed. He warmed to realize that it was because the angel for all her mischief loved them as they were. She liked Duo's silly sense of humor. She loves me too, temper and all, he realized.  
  
Duo looked out the window. He laughed. The gift was even more fun having been destroyed so spectacularly. The key chain had gone flying out into the road and been run over by a Mac truck. It was currently chiming out the same phrase over and over sounding rather wonky and out of tune.   
  
RETURN TO SENDER  
  
RETURN TO SENDER  
  
RETURN TO SENDER  
  
Duo looked back at Quatre who was flinching with every soft repetition.   
  
RETURN TO SENDER  
  
  
  
RETURN TO SENDER  
  
Duo decided to be merciful and closed the window.  
  
"Thank you," spoke Quatre with grace.  
  
Heero's pager went again. Heero glared at the pager. Usagi pouted knowing Heero had to leave. Quatre looked at the Angel, the short skirted Sailor Senshi, his fellow pilots, the ...friendly OZ guard from the plant who looked like he was coming up to the apartment with a few pizza's? "Heero may I borrow your pager?"   
  
Turk carrying the pizza ducked a little as an unidentified object flew just over his head, to land in the middle of the road. A pager??   
  
Quatre had impeccable aim. Everyone looked on impressed as the pager landed and was seconds later run over by a blue Volkswagen.  
  
Heero looked at Quatre who this time looked calmly confident that he'd done the proper thing.   
  
Quatre promptly explained. "Tell Une the free world won't dissolve into chaos just because some other agent had to take your case. Une's no angel. I think you need to be here. Relena will be fine. She has plenty of personal security."  
  
"Not the Relena's again," muttered Mars.  
  
"Why is it whenever one of us does the other a favor it always results in injury or property damage?" muttered Wufei. He suspected Quatre was paying Heero back for the black eye. Heero might have hated the pager and Heero might not have wanted to respond to the call but that was no reason to destroy equipment.  
  
"I think you and she should date," suggested Duo referring to Sailor Mars and Wufei. "You have matching scowls."  
  
Usagi who was feeling much better, grinned cheerfully.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Turk Hi! I went shopping and I got you some Echinacea and some vitamin C!" exclaimed Usagi. "Ooh it the pizza for me?"  
  
"No I was going to eat three pizza's all by myself," Turk laughed. The OZ employed guard laughed then stepping in, looked a little uneasy as he looked about the room and saw: high tech monitoring equipment, guns and ammunition, a map of complex he worked in, a dry board listing bio and chemical hazards and counter agents...   
  
"Suddenly, I feel sorry for me," he spoke. The one thing still making no sense to him was the girls in strange costumes.  
  
Sailor Saturn, holding her glaive almost apologetically, waved hello and smiled shyly.  
  
It comforted the poor guard not at all when the glaive just vanished into thin air.  
  
****  
  
Endnote: Having got a few initial reviews in I have decided that the next chapter will be the last. It's time. Ehh I hate this chapter. This is the third time I've reworked it. It needs help. 


	12. Snowball or Avalanche

Bright here: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed Manga Madness.  
  
Ditto on the not owning thing mentioned in the other chapters.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Snowball rolling down a hill, thought Wufei looking at the chaos left of what should have been a fairly straightforward orderly mission. This plan dreamed up by the Angel of the Moon is lunatic. I truly appreciate that word now, lunatic, Angel of the Moon indeed.  
  
"So who do you think gets the most joy out of blowing stuff up," inquired Usagi trying to iron out the last details of her plan?  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Me."  
  
"Trowa."  
  
Five voices responded. "Quatre?" Usagi wanted to know why Quatre had been the only one to answer Trowa.  
  
"Duo makes the most noise about enjoying explosives but Trowa goes through five times the ammunition and explosives Duo does. He knows it is something he does well and he is proud of himself for it. Every time Duo upgrades his Gundam for more firepower Trowa has to add more firepower. Trowa feels an immense satisfaction every time he detonates explosives."  
  
Everyone stared at Trowa as if this was revolutionary news. Trowa ran his fingers through his bangs fixing his hair but made no comment to support or deny Quatre's statement.  
  
"Trowa?" prompted Usagi. If it had been anyone else asking Trowa would not have answered.  
  
Trowa nodded acknowledging Quatre's words. "I want to run out of ammo," he answered quietly not bothering to explain himself properly.  
  
Duo jumped to conclusions and overreacted. "WHAT KIND OF A WACKO WANTS TO RUN OUT OF AMMO? YOU FRICKING NUT CASE! DID IT NEVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT WE DON'T WANT YOU TO RUN OUT OF AMMO? TROWA YOU'RE FAMILY. I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF... I MEAN I LIKE BLOWING STUFF UP BUT I CERTAINLY DON'T WANT TO BE BLOWN UP AND HECK I DEFINITELY DON'T WANT YOU BLOWN UP!! "  
  
"DUO!" interrupted Quatre sharply.  
  
Duo looked mightily annoyed that Quatre, Trowa's supposed best friend didn't seem upset at all.  
  
"Duo that's not what he meant," Quatre explained calmly. "He meant, he wants the last bullet, the last bomb available to mankind to go up in smoke at his hands; the last so there wouldn't be any more."  
  
Duo's tirade ended abruptly with one look at Trowa's stolid calmness and he flushed embarrassed. "Oh..." There are worse ways to embarrass one's self than to make an idiot of yourself proving you care.  
  
"That would be kind of cool," admitted Duo sheepishly.  
  
The plan did have certain gaping holes of 'Oops should have thought of that!' in it. One hole in particular, had to do with the destruction of Heero's pager. Relena was currently in Lady Une's office pacing. Lady Une was making phone calls.  
  
"I'm not singing," stated Heero with a petulant look on his face that the other pilots would have sworn he was incapable of.  
  
"That's alright. I'll sing and Duo can help me!" declared Minako cheerfully hanging off Duo's arm.  
  
Duo wiggled his eyebrows at Rei who was looking at Minako with stubborn drama queen pride.  
  
"I'm singing," Rei answered back flipping her hair. "You and Duo can back me up."  
  
"You can all be a Triet!" Usagi clapped cheerfully. "Quatre can play piano. You can be a four-o!"  
  
"Triet?.... four-o," murmured Quatre, who was trying to write out the plans on a wipe board? He looked mightily puzzled.  
  
Hotaru scratched her head trying to figure it out. Sometimes it was even harder to make sense of Usagi then it was to make sense of Minako. "AH HA!" She exclaimed suddenly causing Quatre jump. "Trio, and Quartet!"  
  
Wufei was doing his best to ignore the lot of them. He was working on the computer ordering 100 pizzas, 40 dozen hot wings, 30 dozen honey garlic, 80 cases assorted carbonated beverages, 40 dozen hamburgers, 50 cases chocolate and vanilla ice cream bars, condiments, one portable stage, one shade tent, one disc-jockey.  
  
Trowa seated behind him suggested he order coffee and tea as well and maybe even some custom balloons with the cover company logo on them. Wufei glared at him.  
  
"Worried about how this will look on the expense report?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Une will never let us live this down," grumbled Wufei.  
  
"This is still less than it costs to fire Wing's Beam cannon once," Trowa offered.  
  
"We'll also need stickers, first aid kits, custom t-shirts, clipboards," Quatre listed.  
  
"I can handle the clip boards," offered Turk.  
  
Quatre's cell phone went off and he went to answer it.  
  
"Answer that and you're buying me an new pager Winner," stated Heero.  
  
It was probably Lady Une trying to get hold of Heero.  
  
~*~  
  
Actually it was definitely Lady Une trying to get hold of Heero. She had Rashid, Relena, and Dorothy in her office.  
  
Rashid put down the phone looking worried. "There was no answer."  
  
Dorothy who had been balancing a pencil on her nose stopped and looked up. "Is Radio silence even unusual when they are on a mission?"  
  
"They had a strange girl with them. I'm worried she might have been a spy," Une frowned.  
  
Just then the Preventor accountant came in with a file in hand and a confused expression twisting his face. "We've had a call from VISA about some unusual charges on one of the credit accounts and I thought it was something you might want brought to your attention. Why would one of our field agents be ordering from these places $224 The Bouncing Balloon, $2863 Pizza Zoo, $4025 Party Plaza, $2450 Stay Safe Depot, $830 Land of Loud Disc Jockey and Concert Supply..."  
  
"Alright I get the idea. Who does the account belong too?" Demanded Une.  
  
"W. Chang."  
  
~*~  
  
At just that moment the remainder of the sailor scouts were standing around Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Pluto.  
  
"She's obviously not safe. I'm not going to de-transform until I know what happened there. She was in trouble I know it!" Tuxedo Mask needed Pluto to open the gate of time for him. He had held Usagi in his arms dead before. It wasn't going to happen again. If Mamoru had one weakness it was Usagi. His universe had no meaning unless she was in it.  
  
Unfortunately the universe seemed to have issues with him being with Usagi. He'd been: killed, brain washed, killed again, stricken with amnesia, kidnapped, ensorcelled, brainwashed some more, stabbed, killed some more, all to make him her enemy. Sometimes it worked for a little while but in the end he loved her and he found a way to be true. The universe hadn't been satisfied messing with Mamoru to prevent the stubborn romance and started messing with Usagi. There wasn't a villain out there that didn't have unscrupulous plans involving the soldier of the moon. Some believed the villains wanted the Silver Crystal but as the Crystal was the physical manifestation of the pure and potent power of Usagi's loving soul it all kind of amounted to the same thing. Mamoru's future self had even tried to warn his past self through dreams about all of the not nice stuff the universe had in store provided that the love affair continued. The whole warning concept just hadn't gone well at all.  
  
"Highness we cannot leave this universe undefended!" insisted Pluto.  
  
"We also have a responsibility to Firefly and Kitten," stated Uranus. "Can we at least get a picture of what is happening in the other dimension?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No you won't or no you can't?" asked Makoto worriedly fingering the Jupiter wand.  
  
Neptune was either fixing her hair or fixated on her mirror. "Something is coming!" She warned suddenly. Makoto the only one still in ordinary cloths transformed.  
  
The silver crystal is rather a big deal to the universe. When it up and disappears, there tends to be consequences.  
  
"Starlights! Princess Fireball! Sailor Galactica!" Makoto now Jupiter called out. "You're here!"  
  
Sailor Star Fighter waved a cheesy kind-of-friendly-like hello. Everyone else looked grim and business like. Fighter asked the question they all wanted answered. "Where's our happy dumpling head?"  
  
Perhaps the question was not framed exactly how someone on a desperate aid mission normally phrases such questions but essentially, whether Fighter had referenced the Imperial White Moon Princess Serenity, Eternal Sailor Moon, Angel returned to Earth, Messiah of Light, Usagi Tsukino or ... whatever, (Dumpling, Meatball, Kitten, Sailor Brat all fall into the whatever category) Fighter had still asked the question of the hour.

~ * ~ 

Everything was set up. Unless you count standing in plain sight and attracting as much attention as possible as hiding, there was very little stealth involved in this mission anymore. Crawling through ventilation ducts makes me want to sneeze anyway thought Heero pragmatically as he turned on the public address speaker for Rei and hit send on the last email.

"Good Morning CHEMINA CORP emplooOYYEEES!!" cheered Rei. "This morning we have something special for you. The first ever Chemina Corp Safety First Fun Fair. Participation is mandatory from EVERYONE. Yes that means you! Drop your photocopying. Tell that customer you've got on the phone you'll get back to them tomorrow!"  
  
"Good grief is she always this much of a ham?" muttered Wufei.  
  
Heero pulled on the head of his mascot safety bear costume. The costume had a bandaged ear, a friendly smile and was wearing a green and white smock with the 'Safety First' logo printed on it. Heero picked up his balloons and lumbered past Wufei perfectly imitating the looping gait normal to amusement park mascots.  
  
Wufei's left eyebrow twitched.  
  
"...To start of our festivities this morning we're having an emergency evacuation drill," finished Rei activating the alarm with a smile!  
  
Heero had previously hacked into the systems sending emails coded with high- level OZ authorizations to fore warn upper management of the Safety Fair and ensure complete co-operation.  
  
Quatre unidentifiable in a full a HAZI-MAT suit and a cheerful 'Safety First' smock was at the door of the tent with a clipboard in hand, welcoming employees as they came from their emergency evacuation check stations. A clock was counting down minutes. He was handing out florescent green 'I SURVIVED – CHEMINA CORP' stickers and first aid kits. Minako was behind him arranging the first to arrive into Safety Teams. Rei was on stage at the loud speaker making announcements. Heero handed out a few balloons then joined Rei on the stage.  
  
I wonder if the Tenshi would approve of the monitoring computer I installed inside this bear head, wondered Heero. He scrolled between security camera outputs and watching the pilot and senshi locator beacons while mechanically waving a 'Friendly Safety Bear Hello!' to all the Chemina Corps Employees. He flipped to Trowa's display. Trowa was waiting in his Gundam. Trowa nodded to him obviously having noted the communication monitor light up.  
  
"A-okay?" Trowa asked on check in.  
  
"Hai," whispered Heero.  
  
Hotaru was behind the scenes with Ami taking care of the Catering Crew and delivery people. It seemed a bit of a problem. Delivery people came but they wouldn't go away. And what was it with all the delivery people in this city being large Arabians? They were extremely nosey too.  
  
Duo and Wufei, who were in the guardhouse, nodded to Turk who was helping coordinate the emergency drill then left. Wufei would take out communications setting up an endless loop of voice message selections and 'your mail box is over it's limit messages' rather then cutting the communications lines directly which would have been more suspicious. The demon Mercury had come up with it. Wufei has always suspected that email and voice message systems were evil.  
  
Duo in a lab coat and hardhat escorted by a Chemina Corp OZ guard that was definitely an insider went around and double-checked that the full safety shut of procedures had been followed. My guardian angel wants me to make sure my enemies are safe he thought in wonder. He thought about the events at the Maxwell church. Why he wondered? Why did that happen and yet an angel was here now protecting OZ?"  
  
Duo and the OZ guard were making adjustments to the shut off valves on a hydrogen pipeline when he remembered that Quatre had already asked the angel that same question. "... elephino..." he breathed quietly, sadly.  
  
"What was that?" the OZ guard asked.  
  
"I said this is fine now," replied Duo with a cheery confident wave. His forced smile became real moments after he plastered it on his face. Usagi obviously cared and was doing her best to help. Maybe, here and now our own personal best is the only righteous heavenly gift available to us that really matters.  
  
"Do you go to church?" Duo asked the OZ guard.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"01 to 05 we have a problem. Over," Heero whispered inside the bear head while allowing Minako to demonstrate first aid techniques on his bear paw. Heero glanced up at Rei on the stage with one of the OZ bosses. Keeping upper management actively involved in the safety day was one of the biggest challenges of this mission. Heero hidden inside the bear head, glared at the stage. Karaoke... maybe Duo was right and the girls were demons.  
  
"05 to 01, I copy."  
  
"Main gate called in. We have a surprise audit team from Chemina Corps largest customer. Over," relayed Heero.  
  
"How many? Over."  
  
"Ten. Over. Hold on, the Tenshi is chatting with them. What is she doing out there? She's bringing them in. Hn..."  
  
"What is it? Over."  
  
"Those are not customer auditors. The Safety First management team is here. Do you want to go out for donuts after we're done here?"  
  
Wufei got the message. "05 to 01, I'm going to stretch my legs a bit. Maybe there's a donut shop nearby." What were Preventor Agents doing here? They were going to compromise the mission. If there was an undercover team at the main gate there had to be back up nearby. Wufei had to find them and get them out.

~*~

  
Quatre who had just handed out the last of the safety kits was doing a last minute head count. The hazi-mat suit was horribly hot but surely Heero was hotter in that bear suit. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something alarming. A rather furious looking Rashid was just headed up to the stage. Now the Maguanac's were terrifically loyal and very fierce fighters but 40 extra large Arabians just don't blend into a crowd well. They had all of the finesse of a rabid flock of obstinate ostriches. Quatre wasn't sure what Rashid intended but he was fairly sure it wasn't Karaoke.  
  
Minako saw Rashid at the same moment Quatre did. As one they rushed to intercept him. Minako tripped over the microphone cable pulling it out of amplifier and falling flat on her face. It was clumsy but effective in preventing the Maguanac leader from being heard. One of the Maguanacs saw some figure in a hazi-mat suit heading for their leader. They couldn't allow harm to come to Rashid. Just as Quatre was mounting the first step to the stage he was clubbed soundly on the back of the head with the butt of the burger flipper Abdul in disguise had been using.  
  
"Oh so sorry that was very clumsy of me," exclaimed Abdul trying not to grin as the hazi-mat suited figure fell at his feet. Oz infidels, he thought to himself, something had happened to Master Quatre. The Maguanac would stop at nothing to make sure Master Quatre was safe.

~*~

  
Wufei didn't find the Preventor back up but he did run into Duo who was just returning with the last of the Oz agents to complete the 'safety drill' and begin the next stage of the plan. Duo was chatting about Karaoke and free burgers. Wufei grimaced a little but was forced to accompany the group back to the party tent, as it would look suspicious if he didn't check in with the rest of them.  
  
"Hi ya! Safety Hee-bear," called a smirking Duo to Heero who was waiting to meet them. Duo frowned a little. Things sure looked lively in the tent. What was going on? Was first-aide and Karaoke really that exciting? Heero was focused on the Preventor situation and oblivious to the ruckus behind him.  
  
"3 Little bears found Goldilocks. Stay safe," announced Heero. Both Duo and Wufei had of course heard by radio the coded message from before. It was clear enough to them that Trowa in his Gundam had located the Preventor back up and they were in a safe location.  
  
Heero signaled Trowa to begin bombing and turned around to notify the Sailor Senshi they were ready for the containment barrier. As he turned around he saw Quatre and Minako aka Sailor Venus were on the ground. The tenshi had been distracted by the ice cream bars. The tent was full of Preventors and Maguanacs, one small girl with dark hair aka Hotaru was the only thing making any attempt to hold the Maguanacs back. Rei was fiddling with the speaker system. A good number of the secret Oz agents seemed to be searching for guns although thankfully Ami had the most of the incapacitated in practice first aid bandages. Duo, Wufei and Heero stared at the mess that was the 'Plan' dumbstruck.  
  
~ * ~  
  
It was at precisely this moment that Lady Une, Relena, Dorothy, Sally and the two-dozen backup Preventor agents spotted the Sailor suited girls toting weapons. The strangely uniformed group had with them a caped gentleman in a full tuxedo and top hat; three girls in costumes that looked vaguely like dominatrix gear, an oriental princess and a woman in golden armor toting a nasty looking sword. ...Oh, and two cats.  
  
"Those look like representatives from the same group that had a run in with you Minister Dorlian," observed one agent.  
  
Relena nodded worried for Heero.  
  
"There's something big going on in there," announced Lady Une signaling to her troupes. "If they've managed to take out the Gundam Pilots this is big. Detain them," she ordered.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The first bomb that dropped was actually quite helpful. Not even Usagi Tsukino could be so thoroughly distracted by ice cream bars that a Gundam dropping bombs would go unnoticed. No one heard Rashid Kurama loudly demand the return of Quatre Raberba Winner who had surely been captured with his fellow Gundam pilots while infiltrating this OZ despot. The one OZ guard that had managed to free his gun dropped it while ducking for cover.  
  
Rather than a war starting between Preventor Agents and Sailor Senshi, a chase began for the bombing had placed Usagi in jeopardy and Tuxedo Mask was drawn to her rescue with a clear and urgent pull on his soul. The chase was just as well as the lure of the Senshi had brought the Preventor backup into the danger zone. The chase led to the comparative safety of the safety tent.  
  
The Senshi did manage to get an energy shield in place.  
  
No one was hurt, other than Quatre who had a nasty concussion that turned out to be less of a headache then the eternal apologizes of the Maguanac Corps.  
  
There is something to be said for the power of moonlight for there really wasn't anyone that had any interest in OZ, world domination or germ warfare when the smoke cleared. This was just as well as sorting out the mess left of the safety fair would have been a very big job.  
  
The Tenshi had returned to heaven or wherever. All the strangely costumed individuals had disappeared in a brilliant beam of pink and golden light complete with complimentary cherry blossom petals. Heero was the only one who saw them go. He took off the safety bear head and waved once tentatively, the ghost of a smile for a brief moment disrupting his mission focused glare.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Explain all of this," demanded Une with one sharp gesture encompassing 40 Maguanacs, 34 Preventor agents, one ex-Queen, a hundred civilians un-differentiable from a good two hundred ex-OZ soldiers, party supplies, explosive, one heck of a lot of bother, panic and disturbance. The five Gundam pilots stared at her blankly and silently for a good ten minutes. What was there to say? "EXPLAIN!!" demanded Une.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Mission Accomplished."


End file.
